


За перевал

by fandom Fantasy 2020 (Fantasy_Team), Maria_Kimuri



Series: Fantasy 2020. Макси [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasy_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Fantasy%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Kimuri/pseuds/Maria_Kimuri
Summary: Альтернативное развитие событий. Первый Дом пытался освободить Маэдроса силой, и кончилось это плохо. Прошло больше двадцати лет.Спасенный Фингоном Маэдрос уже передал корону Нолофинвэ, Белерианд вовсю обсуждает кровопролитие в Альквалондэ, Тингол запрещает всем верным Феанариони вход на свои земли под страхом смерти, а тем временем с рудников Моргота через Ард-Гален бегут на юг два десятка эльфов. Их ведет, а порой и тащит нолдо по прозвищу Дагмор. Возле Аглона шляются скучающие банды орков, за Аглоном его тоже не ждет ничего хорошего. Но сейчас ему кажется главным - добежать до мирной жизни.А отдохнем или за перевалом, или в Мандосе.The crown of the Noldor is on the head of Nolofinwe, Beleriand discusses the bloodshed in Alqualonde, Thingol forbids all the faithful of Feanarioni from entering their lands on pain of death, and meanwhile, from the mines of Morgoth through Ard-Galen, twenty elves flee to the south. They are led, and sometimes dragged, by a Noldo nicknamed Dagmor. Bored gangs of orcs hang around Aglon, and nothing good awaits him behind Aglon either. But now it seems to him the main thing - to run to a peaceful life.And we will rest either behind the pass, or in Mandos
Series: Fantasy 2020. Макси [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880806
Comments: 30
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси)





	За перевал

Внимание, полная версия лежит на фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/9829893 

*

Равнина Ард Гален велика, но все ж не плоская, как стол. Ее местами то пересекают гряды невысоких холмов плавных очертаний, то рассекают лощины и овраги.

Две гряды холмов сблизились в этом месте, в низине между ними собрался маленький пруд. По его берегам звонко пели лягушки, знать не зная ни о Морготе, ни о войнах, ни о том, что лежит под их землёй и водой.

Земля вдруг вздрогнула, глухо вздохнула и осела длинной полосой, протянувшейся вдоль холмов в сторону севера. Лягушки дружно плюхнулись в перекосившийся пруд и негодующе заквакали оттуда. Но безобразия не закончились. Пруд заволновался, по его поверхности побежала рябь, стянулась в течение, завернулась воронкой. Вода уходила под землю быстрее и быстрее — и вот с громким хлюпаньем пруд иссяк, оставив лягушек негодующе орать под листьями кувшинок.

А чуть позже там, где холмы двух гряд почти сомкнулись, что-то зашевелилось на левом склоне. Отвалился камень, словно опоздав к недавней беде. Из трещины выскользнула высокая, очень худая фигура в лохмотьях — и припала к земле, зажимая руками глаза. Выкрикнула что-то вниз. Солнце клонилось к закату, теряя яркость, но для выбиравшихся из-под земли свет все равно был невыносим.

Впрочем, выбора у них не было.

Из расщелины выскакивали один за другим такие же истощенные эльдар, отчаянно грязные и измученные. Последних, мокрых и жадно глотающих воздух, вытаскивали наощупь, на слух, одной рукой помогая, другой заслоняясь от солнца.

...Даже сквозь закрытые веки солнце ослепляло после рудничной темноты.

У него под веками ещё долго плавали огненные круги. Он вышел первым, чтобы встретить опасность, но стал временно слеп и беспомощен, как и они все.

Было невыносимо жарко, и воздух чудовищно чист. Даже запах мокрой грязи поблизости не мог его испортить.

— Пересчитайтесь, — велел он. — Называйте себя. Нарион?

— Я здесь, — отозвался сдавленный, хриплый голос.

— Хромой здесь.

— Лиммирэ здесь...

— И я...

— Ласэдин...

Пять голосов. Дюжина. Семнадцать. Двадцать три...

— Где ещё трое? Эльгаэр!

Молчание.

— Кто был последним?

— Нарион, — отозвался Лиммирэ. — И тот, кого он тащил. После него — тишина.

— Если наш завал ещё и залило, — прохрипел Нарион, — точно сочтут мертвыми...

— Осмотритесь, насколько можете, — велел он. — Когда я выглянул, показалось, что вокруг холмы.

Он наощупь вернулся к расщелине, скользнул вниз, как ящерица. Глазам стало легче в тени. 

— Эльгаэр...

Внизу журчала, дышала сыростью вода, и не доносилось ни единого звука, который бы издавало живое существо. Камень молчал, только словно бы вздыхал.

Вода тоже вздохнула, когда он вынырнул.

Фалатрим, утонувший под землей... Морготова шутка.

— Они мертвы, — сказал он, вернувшись наверх. — Доставать тела не будем. Я не дам живым растратить остатки сил из-за мертвых.

— Но, Дагмор...

— Нет. Найдите воду, если сможете.

Также наощупь, ступая наугад, он спустился в низину вслед за остальными, сжимая кирку и прислушиваясь. Вокруг была только жаркая и шумная тишина, чудесно пахнущая травой, стрекочущая незнакомыми мелкими тварями и разбавленная робким, непонимающим кваканьем лягушек.

Кажется, именно их озеро вылилось на голову беглецам из морготовых рудников. Лениво посвистывали какие-то птахи, и от этого сжималось сердце.

Склон закончился, тиной запахло уже совсем рядом, и он услышал движения своих спутников и шорох листвы невысоко над землёй. Кусты, наверное.

— Иди сюда, — окликнул Лиммирэ, — в тени легче.

— Вода?

— Чуть дальше слышен родник. Сейчас поймём, как подойти.

...От чистой воды ломило зубы и хотелось плакать. Кто-то и плакал уже негромко.

Потом он медленно умылся, растягивая удовольствие. От прикосновения лёгкой, свежей, не рудничной воды даже ссадины и следы кнута ныть переставали. Хотелось лечь в траву и дышать, дышать настоящим воздухом.

Ведь все равно они слепы, как кроты...

— Одноглазый?

— Слушаю.

— Ты хорошо ходишь вслепую. Можешь обойти низину? Понять бы, что за место.

— Зачем ногами? — сказал Ласэдин с другой стороны. — Сейчас пойму.

Он отошёл в сторону, покашлял осторожно, прочищая горло — и вдруг громко, раскатисто затрещал, подражая какой-то птице. Звук прокатился вокруг них, и обострившийся в темноте и слепоте слух беглецов уловил очень слабое эхо...

— В ширину — пару сотен шагов, за родником и дальше расширяется. В длину — больше шести сотен, точнее не скажу. Склоны вокруг плавные, высотой шагов тридцать, мы ещё с крутого склона спустились. Нам везёт.

— Нандор, — сказал Нарион с восхищением и лёгкой завистью. — Благодарю...

— Ну знаешь, когда нолдо раскалывает камень одним движением, чтобы меня вытащить, тоже завидно! — отозвался тот.

— Ничего не поделать — заключил Дагмор. — Ждём темноты, бережем глаза, слушаем.

— ...Благодарим Ауле, что повезло с выходом, — подхватил нандо.

— Нолдор наших благодари, — сказал хмуро Хитуэн из Дориата.

Дагмор снова окунул руки в воду, наслаждаясь ее прикосновением к рубцам под левым наручником. Ножные кандалы они сбили ещё внизу — нарочито тяжёлые и неудобные, они были из плохого, хрупкого металла, лёгкой смерти тому пленному мастеру, который так искренне их портил. А этот подарок лично ему держался хватко, хоть цепи и правый сбить получилось.

Оставалось только выставить самых чутких на стражу и ждать — и это оказалось едва выносимо. Десятки дней готовить побег через найденную трещину, рубить камень до изнеможения, одновременно выполняя урочные работы и готовя обвал штрека, ползти по трещине, готовясь найти наверху что угодно, от вражьего лагеря до хищных тварей, ведь нет возможности отлучиться надолго и проверить... И вместо бегства, драки, опасности — тихое безделье, жара, чистая вода. И трата времени.

Завал трое нолдор устроили на совесть. По расчетам Дагмора и Нариона, должен был сместиться целый пласт пустой породы, завалив штрек намертво. Именно пустой, чтобы у распорядителей меньше было причин его разгребать. Именно сейчас, когда это рудное тело почти выбрано и скоро надо будет бить новый штрек, ещё дальше.

Чтобы надзиратели и распорядители плюнули, выругались и не стали разбирать треклятый обвал и доставать треклятых эльдар, наверняка дохлых. Чтобы и в худшем случае у них было несколько дней.

Все это Дагмор знал, и все равно не мог заставить себя отдыхать. Обмотав голову тряпьем, он пытался спать, прижимая к себе кирку, или уйти в воспоминания, чтобы успокоиться — и не мог. Проваливался в сон на короткие мгновения — и просыпался, ища опасность. Мысли, что синдар и нандор устали меньше и сторожа из них лучше, не успокаивали. Лица утонувших мелькали то и дело.

Вдобавок снились ему сплошь убитые орки.

Он бросил бесполезный отдых и тихо окликнул нандор.

Им досталась лощина с кустами на дне вокруг бывшего пруда и родника. Чистота воздуха и воды, отсутствие мерзких запахов и грязи говорили о том, что Ангбанд отсюда неблизко. Скорее всего, Ард Гален, возможно даже южная часть. Прочее — неизвестно. И две дюжины ослеплённых солнцем беглецов попрятались под кустами в ожидании сумерек. Стражи бодрствовали здесь же, чутко вслушиваясь в звуки холмов и степи.

Не в трещине же шкуродерной сидеть, где и дышать нелегко.

— Поспал бы, — сказал Ласэдин укоризненно. — Больше всех получил ведь за недосдачу.

— Получал я как верный Первого Дома всегда первым, с самого начала. Привык уже.

— Солнце садится, а ты не отдохнул.

— Я пытаюсь.

— Иди спать, — жёстко сказал Хитуэн с другой стороны. — Иначе ослабеешь и задержишь отряд, нолдо. Тебя одного троим тащить.

Это злило — но синда был прав...

В ладонь ему ткнулись какие-то листья.

— Это мята, — продолжил синда. — Попробуй пожевать и выплюнуть. Успокаивает.

Ругаясь шепотом, Дагмор на слух и наощупь вернулся туда, где дышали спящие, злобно пожевал несчастные листики — и неожиданно для себя все же провалился в сон.

... Раз за разом он повторял во сне эту дорогу, и даже добрые воспоминания вели на неизбежную развилку. Он выбирал и выбирал. Сейчас — направо. Вверх, к горам... Через равнину Ард Гален, верхом... В строю напротив Ворот Ангбанда.

Он видит снова — Тьелкормо Феанарион в ярком плаще заметен издалека, бросая вызов одним своим видом этой черной земле. Белого пятна рядом нет, собаку отослали в задние ряды. Вот Тьелкормо выдвигается вперёд, что-то выкрикивая, трубит вызов — он никогда не слышит слова во сне — и гигантские створы плывут в стороны. Рядом настороженно косится по сторонам Моррамэ...

Огонь бьёт из дыры ворот и даже из щелей рядом, как из горна.

Тьелкормо и все, кто рядом с ним, вспыхивают факелами. Крика нет, но волна чужой боли накрывает его с головой так, что даже не сразу понимает — это уже он кричит, это его руки и лицо нестерпимо жжет, его плечо и спина встретились с землёй, когда его сбросила обезумевшая лошадь...

Прикосновение выдернуло его оттуда на чистый воздух, без сырости и гари.

Вскочил, готовый к тому, что проспал все сразу — врага, нападение, новый плен...

— Солнце село, — сказал Нарион, тряхнув его за плечо. — Снимай повязку. Мы готовы идти.

Даже свет молодой луны поначалу заставил Дагмора сощуриться. Глаза слезились.

Забота его снова разозлила. Это всегда было тяжело — принимать помощь, быть неспособным без нее обойтись...

И сейчас, когда до безопасности ещё далеко, а он так беспечно спал.

Маленькая лощина в серебряном свете казалась прекрасной и яркой. Какие-то цветы запутались в траве, и в центре пруда вновь собралась небольшая лужа — грязь и ил забили трещину под ним. Впервые за много лет Дагмор видел своих спутников в настоящем свете, а не при жалких факелах и тусклом свечении осколков или бледных копий светильников нолдор.

И настоящий свет к ним беспощаден.

Рудники изуродовали всех. По лицам можно читать, кто и сколько пробыл под землёй у Моргота. Хитуэн за два года и то ссутулился, морщина прорезала лоб, в волосах первые седые пряди. Нарион полуседой, резкие угрюмые складки прорезали лоб и щеки, сделав ещё молодого нолдо на вид старше, чем иные из Пробужденных. Весельчак Ласэдин рубил камень дольше, а выглядел лучше — как-то он ухитрялся избегать ранений и увечий, а весёлый нрав еще уберегал его от тоски.

Хуже всех те, кто был под землёй давно. Хромого с трудом уговорили присоединиться, он уже не надеялся, и даже имя настоящее называть не стал. Только обмолвился, что когда-то дважды пробовал бежать. Одноглазый по слухам был буйным и храбрым, из вожаков нандор, но разуверился и долго просто выживал, избегая гнева орков почти как в лесу нандор чуют и избегают дурных мест. И тоже отзывается лишь на прозвище. Вот он сидит в траве и растерянно перебирает лепестки, и глаз слезится в лунном свете.

Второй нолдо, Нимран, рубил камень всего шесть лет. Он пока держался неплохо, хоть исхудал и осунулся — ещё бы, делать двойную работу, на Моргота и на себя.

Рудники не просто жрут силы — они и душу вытянуть могут.

В зеркало родника, посмотреть на себя, Дагмор заглядывал почти со страхом. И зря. Он с удивлением увидел, что ожог правда сходит с лица, и шрам на лбу почти не виден, седины не больше, чем у Нариона, и для того, кто провел двадцать с лишним лет под землёй, выглядит до странности бодро.

Ещё несколько лет — и об этой странности могли задуматься надзиратели поумнее.

Не иначе, хмыкнул он, злость его греет и держит. Вот и пусть дальше греет, до безопасности ещё далеко.

...С холма открывалась широкая равнина на все стороны. От зубцов Тангородрима вдали на севере до небольших вершин над окоемом почти точно на юге. Юг Ард Гален, и это настолько хорошо, насколько возможно.

— Эти холмы на юге — вершины Химринг, — сказал Хитуэн, поднявшийся с ним. — Западнее провал — перевал Аглон, ещё западнее стена — Дортонион. Слышал, там строят две крепости князья дома Арфина, с западной стороны, но подробностей не знаю. 

— Нам всё равно нужен перевал, отгородиться горами от Севера.

— Есть проход восточнее, но туда добираться дольше.

— Значит, не подходит, разве что придется путать следы. Не будем терять время.

Хитуэн мрачно кивнул. Он отчётливо хотел о чем-то спросить — и все же молчал.

— Нет, — сказал ему Дагмор, — я не развернусь и не уйду в горы Эйтель, если ты молчишь об этом.

— Ты можешь.

— Здесь те, с кем я вместе рубил камень, дрался с орочьём и готовил побег, и я иду с ними. А брести пешком в одиночку или вдвоем через равнину, где шляются орки, когда можно идти отрядом — большая дурость. Идем, я не позволю потратить зря наше везение.

Хитуэн только пожал плечами и первым спустился к остальным.

Его и Нимрана Дагмор отправил в голову отряда. А сам вместе с Нарионом встал замыкающим. Не то, чтобы главная опасность обязана была явиться сзади, но так ему казалось правильным. Бежать Дагмор запретил, чтобы не растратить силы слишком быстро.

Они двинулись на юг быстрым шагом, вереницей среди высоких сухих трав Ард Гален. Настороженные и готовые к погоне или встрече с опасностью впереди. По словам того же Хитуэна, западная часть Ард Гален почти безопасна, ее охраняют отряды нолдор и там пасут лошадей, а в восточной орки рыщут беспрепятственно — небольшими бандами в поисках дичи или другой поживы. За перевал они тоже отправлялись.

Хромой шел перед замыкающими, то начиная припадать на больную ногу, то выравниваясь. Дагмор по его спине видел, как синда то воодушевлялся и ускорял шаг, распрямляясь, то сутулился в страхе и до дрожи сжимал кирку, клюв которой кое-как заточили о камни перед побегом.

Ласэдин был воодушевленнее всех, запрокидывал голову, ловил ночные запахи и на ходу рвал и жевал колоски каких-то трав. И другим советовал. А те и без советов к траве руки тянули. Почему бы нет, подумал Дагмор, после рудничной еды любая трава хороша будет.

Он сорвал колосок, попробовал на зуб. Слишком маленькие зерна, уже сухие, почти нет вкуса — но есть просто свежесть еды, которой не касались орочьи руки...

— Будем как лошади, жевать траву всю дорогу, — засмеялся он.

— А чем я хуже? — фыркнул нандо.

Нарион огляделся на ходу и сгреб колосков целую горсть.

— А что это? — спросил он.

— Дикие злаки. Как пшеница, только маленькие и зёрен мало. Довольно много трав можно есть даже здесь, мы летом с собой в леса и еду не всегда берём.

— Не замедляйтесь, — напомнил Дагмор. И подтолкнул Хромого, ссутулившегося опять. — Вперёд.

Тот оглянулся — его щеки были мокрыми.

— Дагмор, ответь...

— Ну?

— Ты мог бы убить сородича? — Спросил он тихо.

«Я уже».

— Кому-то жизнь не мила? — бросил Дагмор. Нарион, который насторожил уши на слово «убить», сделал шаг ближе.

— Если догонят... Убей меня, — сказал Хромой. — Бежать долго я не смогу. Назад... Больше никогда.

— Будешь отставать — киркой по хребту погоню!! — рявкнул Дагмор, мгновенно придя в бешенство. — Чтоб не хоронил себя заранее!

Хромой усмехнулся криво.

— Я на тебя надеюсь, командир.

— Ах ты сволочь!.. — выдохнул Дагмор, сжав кирку. Но проклятый синда уже отвернулся и заспешил вперёд.

— Ах ты... — шипел Дагмор, не в силах успокоиться, и даже отставая, чтобы его не слышали уж совсем явно, — убоище, чучело лесное, серая ты нечисть! Чтоб тебе гауры ползадницы откусили, вперёд меня побежишь, трусливая рожа!!

Нарион больно ткнул его в бок на бегу.

— Остынь. По сторонам гляди.

— Молчи!

— И не подумаю.

Дагмор замолчал до рассвета, и только мрачно грыз колоски на ходу. Еды вышло всего ничего, но они бодрили. После этого на жалкий запас рудничного хлеба не хотелось и смотреть. Уж лучше как лошадь.

Перед рассветом они вышли к другой низине с озерцом, вокруг росли приметные раскидистые ивы. Не только для них приметные. Берег озерца не так давно истоптали пара дюжин грубых сапог и восемь гауровых лап, раскидали мусор и кости. Родник уже очистился, и они снова напились впрок, а после короткой передышки Дагмор скомандовал отправляться.

Холмы Химринга и стены Дортониона понемногу приближались.

— Им скоро будет нужна передышка, — сказал Хитуэн перед отправлением.

— В полдень, — сказал Дагмор. — Когда темные сидят мордой в землю.

— Хочешь их напрочь загнать ещё до возвращения?

— Я хочу загнать их за перевал. Как можно быстрее.

— Отдых нужен даже тебе.

— Мы отдохнем или за перевалом, или в Мандосе.

— Это предчувствие?

— Это предупреждение. Вставай и иди в голову.

— А когда они падать начнут?

— Смотря где упадут. Вставай, веди.

Хитуэн скрипнул зубами — и стал в дороге чередовать ритм шагов, то разгоняясь, то давая беглецам перевести дух на неспешном ходу. Дагмор решил, что синда все делает правильно.

Отставшего было Хромого он пообещал гнать вперёд пинками, и тот, стиснув зубы, заторопился опять. На мгновение Дагмор поймал его боль — старую, грызущую, неотступную, — скривился и ощутил себя последней сволочью, но поспешил выбросить бесполезное из головы. Он будет худшей сволочью, щадя рудокопа.

А лекарь остался под водой, уже ничего не поделать.

Солнце, взойдя, снова выбило у них слезы ярким светом, но терпеть его стало гораздо легче. А вот бледные лица обжигало нешуточно.

Хромой, Одноглазый и ещё несколько эльдар из давних пленных смотрели вокруг потрясённо — они видели Солнце в первый раз. Вчера под луной все вместе просто радовались, а теперь...

— Что этот свет делает с красками? — спрашивал Одноглазый раз за разом. — Оно же все светится... Трава, небо, даже... даже вы все!

Нимран пустился им объяснять на ходу, что свет действительно немного отражается от каждого предмета, и так рождается цвет. Получил втык от беспокойного Хитуэна, и только тогда умолк и вернулся к делу. Впрочем, скоро выглядывать опасность стало трудно — когда солнце поднялось высоко, беглецы могли только брести, опустив головы и заслоняясь ладонями от его яркости.

Почему к свету привыкать заново так тяжело, Дагмор не очень понимал. Когда Солнце взошло впервые, они узнали подобие света Лаурелина и просто радовались!

Разве что тьма морготовых подземелий была и правда вредна для глаз. Если не что-то похуже.

Он приказал отдыхать, и все расположились прямо посреди высоких трав. Щурясь, Дагмор осмотрел свой отряд, прячущий лица от солнца и мрачно себя спросил, не заразна ли оркова солнцебоязнь. Назначил дежурных, начиная с себя, честно вслушивался какое-то время в ветер, травы и землю, а когда его сменил Куэлин, сам уткнулся в ладони и вывалился из бодрствования в пустоту.

Ненадолго.

Потом он бродил и бродил бесконечными коридорами, ища выход, смутно вспоминая, что был бунт и он бежал... Но где потерял остальных? Коридор водил его, словно насмехаясь, показывая то кости, прикованные к стене ржавой цепью, то остатки гауровой трапезы, то ржавые инструменты. А когда он разглядел впереди свет и поспешил туда, там ждали. Голос из огня окликнул его по имени.

Он мгновенно проснулся, привычно сдержав ругательства, едва рот себе не зажимая, чтобы не будить соседей и не привлекать внимание сторожей. И только потом понял, что уже не в подземелье.

Хорошие сны и грезы приходили гораздо реже чем хотелось, блаженное отсутствие любых видений — ещё реже.

— Спи, командир, — сказал тихо Лиммирэ. — Солнце ещё высоко.

— Что тебе обычно снится? — спросил вдруг Дагмор с усталой злостью. Прежде не позволял себе сознаваться в дурных снах, пусть подозревают сколько угодно — а тут, при свете, не удержался.

— Когда как. Плохое внизу грезилось часто. Что блуждаю — и выхода нет. То подземелья, то коридоры, то вроде лес, но неправильный, словно я вернулся не туда.

— Выхода нет, значит.

— Да. Чем сильнее устаю, тем хуже сон. Здесь спится лучше.

Дагмор зло ткнул кулаком в землю. Сорвал себе ещё колосок. Да что за невезение!

Уткнулся носом в траву, закрыл глаза, не надеясь уже на сон вовсе — и вдруг увидел себя на совсем других лугах. В предгорьях Пелори весной, где искал в ручьях камни для работы, и где в его ладонях играл на свету Лаурелина мокрый обломок берилла из размытого месторождения, и он все переводил взгляд с молодой травы на этот радостный зелёный камень и не мог выбрать, что красивее. Но берилл точно был долговечнее.

Проснувшись, он до боли прикусил губу. Уж больно далеко это осталось... И все же этот краткий сон его взбодрил лучше, чем два прежних, словно выпил несколько глотков мирувора.

И глаза почти не слезились.

Вокруг трещали кузнечики, заглушая любые звуки. Солнце как раз начало клониться к западу.

— Поднимайтесь! — Приказал он, чувствуя неясное беспокойство.

Подозвал нандор, приложил ухо к земле сам, попросил их.

— Вблизи никого идущего нет, — сказал уверенно Ласэдин. — Только дальний стук копыт, это могут быть и дикие лошади.

— Поднимайтесь, — повторил Дагмор. — Если все будет хорошо, отдохнем в середине ночи. Хитуэн, сможем добраться до подножия Аглона к завтрашнему утру?

— Сможем, если сохраним скорость. — Хитуэн сидел возле Хромого и ощупывал его ногу, когда-то сломанную и сросшуюся неудачно. Эльгаэр как-то предложил сломать кости и сложить заново — Хромой отказался рисковать.

— Сильных целебных трав здесь нет, — сказал Куэлин. — Дурманных безвредных тоже.

«И лекарей», — не сказал никто вслух.

— Я смогу, — сказал Хромой, осторожно вставая. — Я не задержу никого.

— Тогда выступаем, — сказал Дагмор, обводя взглядом свой маленький отряд. Ему показалось — они взбодрились после короткого полуденного сна лучше, чем прежде от целого дня отдыха.

День был очень длинным. Хитуэна в голове отряда сменил Ласэдин, его ритм шагов был ещё легче, чем у синда, эльдар шли за ним как в танце, как в грезе, едва касаясь земли. Дагмор молча порадовался, что не встал впереди сам — ни лёгкости нрава, ни лёгкости шага он передать отряду теперь не мог, его дело другое. Солнце село, погасли сумерки, снова выползла луна, посеребрив луга — они шли и шли, позволив себе лишь короткий отдых после заката.

Остановиться Дагмор приказал, когда Хромой споткнулся и упал во второй раз.

Все опустились на землю, чтобы не упустить ни мгновения отдыха — а он прислушался — и медленно взошел на ближний холм.

Химринг вздымался слева все более высокими холмами, а справа и впереди застыла каменная волна Дортонионского нагорья. Каменный лоб Аглона между ними был виден замечательно. Не пройдет и трех стражей времени — окажутся у его подножия и начнут подъем.

Позади — ничего, кроме колыхания трав, даже следа отряда уже не разобрать.

К концу срока Хитуэн взобрался к нему, словно не хотел оставлять без присмотра.

— Дай им отдохнуть побольше, — сказал он. — Куда спешишь?

— Перейдем Аглон — отдохнем.

— Предчувствия — не твоя сильная сторона.

— Не моя, — пожал плечами Дагмор. — Мое дело довести всех живыми, а для этого нужно спешить.

— Зачем ты их мучаешь?

— В рудниках будут мучить хуже. Я наслушался о проваленных побегах. Нельзя давать себе пощады раньше времени, иначе — провал. Все, хватит.

— Ты сумасшедший...

— Я свободный сумасшедший. И они тоже будут свободны, а что думают обо мне сейчас, мне плевать.

— Как твое имя? Настоящее.

— Чем не нравится то, что знаешь?

— Слушай, Дагмор, — Хитуэн отчётливо скривился, — я не обязан это делать, но промолчать уже не могу...

— Хочешь, молчи. Я тебе не нравлюсь, и не обязан.

Хитуэн бросил быстрый взгляд по сторонам.

— Сам молчи и слушай. И Нариону скажи, воин сыновей Феанора.

— Ну?

— Я знаю, что случилось в Альквалондэ, — сказал Хитуэн сквозь зубы. — Уже все синдар знают. За Аглоном ничего хорошего тебя не ждёт. Как и всякого, кто убивал сородичей вместе с сыновьями Феанора. Вам запрещен вход в Дориат и окрестные земли приказом короля!

— А, — ответил он, привычно замыкаясь.

Догнало. Всё-таки догнало. И вопросы эти...

— На таком, как ты, кровь будет наверняка. В стороне ты не остаёшься.

— Не остаюсь. Зачем предупредил?

— Ты дерешься за моих сородичей. Там и здесь тоже. Имя Дагмор ты не из дома принес.

Он пожал плечами.

— Не из дома.

— Ты можешь уйти в Дортонион. Прямо сейчас.

— И оставить на полпути тех, с кем чуть не сдох в темноте? — Он оскалился. — Иди балрогу в задницу с такими идеями.

— Я не поручусь за твою жизнь.

Дагмор засмеялся, Хитуэн опустил глаза.

— Ну пожелай лёгкой смерти и попустись уже. Откуда узнали?

— Однажды... Лет семь назад об этом вдруг заговорили. Откуда идут известия, никто точно не знал, но первые рассказы вроде бы пришли через митримских синдар. Может быть, кто-то проговорился из нолдор, никто не знает, которого дома. А потом... Когда эти известия дошли до короля Тингола, к нему как раз приехал князь Ангрод, и король бросил ему в лицо обвинения в кровопролитии.

— Вот дурак, — спокойно сказал Дагмор, и Хитуэн, готовый продолжать, вскинул голову.

— Да как ты смеешь!

— Обвинил именно тех, на ком крови не было вовсе. Как ещё назвать? А дальше догадываюсь. Ангрод взвился в ярости и выложил ему все.

— Ты не из верных князя Ангрода...

— Кроткий нрав князя Ангрода хорошо известен, — усмехнулся Дагмор. — Когда Второй и Третий дома прибыли в Митрим и встретились с верными Первого дома, Ангрод встретил на берегу озера князя Карантира. Сперва они просто говорили, а затем сцепились, как здешние кошки по весне и щедро отвесили друг другу тумаков, хорошо хоть, оружие бросили. И все наши потом как дети подсчитывали, сколько они друг другу наставили синяков и сколько выбили зубов. Смешно вспомнить... — Дагмор махнул рукой и засмеялся. 

— Ты решил всем подтвердить, что верные сыновей Феанора — безумцы? Станешь и своих князей в лицо оскорблять?

— Мой князь мертв, — Дагмор отвернулся. — А другие... После Ангбанда могу и князей оскорбить — за то, что в нем оказался! Ведь кано Маглору говорили, что это самоубийство, биться о стены Ангбанда силами только одного Дома. Но он принял решение — и даже те, кто был не согласен, пошли за ним. Потому что были ему верны, потому что хотели все же спасти и кано Майтимо... Маэдроса, и князей Амбарусса. А не отлили холодной водой и не закатали в ковер, пока не очнётся и не откажется от безумной затеи!

— Все равно. Не смей оскорблять короля Тингола! ...хотя бы при мне.

— А ты впредь не указывай мне, кого не оскорблять, — бросил Дагмор.

— Уговор, — деланно покладисто сказал Хитуэн, и нолдо усмехнулся.

— Иди спать, верный Тингола.

— Сам иди. Твоя стража окончена. Будешь из гордости отказываться — станешь обузой.

Судя по Луне, синда и здесь был прав, Дагмор только рукой махнул и спустился к остальным. И к рассвету очнулся, с удивлением осознав, что сон прошел без видений вовсе. Редкое наслаждение.

Во второй половине дня, под наползающими облаками, они уже подходили к подножию Аглона. И здесь, прямо перед первыми уступами его склонов, пересекли свежий орочий след. Отряд из двух дюжин орков и трёх гауров прошел вдоль склонов, и даже не на рассвете. Облачная пелена над головой клубилась и сделалась все плотнее, обещая не то дождь, не то грозу. И давая оркам свободу.

— Затаиться, — коротко сказал Ласэдин в ответ на взгляд Дагмора.

— Спешить, — сказал Лиммирэ.

— Спешить, — кивнул Одноглазый, нежданно распрямившийся и успокоенный за последние сутки.

— Отвлечь и затаиться, — предложил Куэлин.

Нимран молчал, следопыт и охотник из него был не лучший.

— Спешить, — повторил и Нарион.

Хитуэн, явно винивший себя, что не обнаружил врага, пожал плечами.

— Наверх, — приказал Дагмор, покосившись на небо — ветер менял направления, дул то с запада, то с севера, и выдать их врагам сейчас не мог. — Спешим и очень тихо. Веди.

Тропа наискось поднималась по склону, петляя среди камней и ныряя в лощины — те, кто прокладывал ее здесь, не торопились показываться взглядам что снизу, что с Севера. Эльдар скользили по ней почти бесшумно, Дагмор отчётливо слышал впереди лишь шаги двух нолдор и ещё Хромого, опять идущего предпоследним. Нимран несколько раз оглянулся на усталого синда — и подставил ему плечо.

Быстрее, яростно думал Дагмор, ещё быстрее!

Хитуэн впереди оглянулся, поймал его взгляд, заторопился тоже.

Они даже задумываться не должны, что сил не хватит, зло думал Дагмор. Вы или дойдете, или сдохнете у меня. И в Мандосе спасибо скажете, что под чистым небом!

Он ловил каждый взгляд, обращавшийся назад и требовал — быстрее, не сметь останавливаться, вперёд, вперёд, держите шаг! Осанвэ не открывал здесь никто годами, но он знал — чувствуют. Вы у меня дойдете, повторял он молча. Идите, пока не собьете ноги. Зубами выгрызете дорогу. Не отстанет ни один. Не посмеет. Погоню перед собой.

Они шли и шли, не замедляясь и одолевая склон.

...Когда сменился ветер, Дагмор не заметил. И ветер ли это был, кто знает, может, враги просто вернулись по своему следу. Просто донёсся сзади азартный короткий вой гаура. Наглый гаур. Ночи не ждёт, облаков ему хватает. 

Хромой вздрогнул, остальные — ещё ускорили шаг. Теперь они почти бежали. Одноглазый поддержал Хромого с другой стороны.

— Они не видят нас, — сказал Нарион торопливо. — Может, не знают, сколько. Следы читают так себе. Спрячем самых слабых выше, в скалах? Остальные отвлекут и примут бой.

— Разобьют по отдельности! — бросил Дагмор.

— К драке все равно готовы не больше дюжины.

— Дождя бы.

— Вот назло его не будет!

— Посмотрим.

И все же слова Нариона «спрятать и отвлечь их» засели в голове. Орки не знают, сколько их, а гауры плохо умеют считать и азартны. Там, ближе к перевалу, тропа петляет среди скал и каменных столбов — места хватит, чтобы укрыть всех. Почти всех...

Лиммирэ впереди него остановился, просунулся между камней, поманил Дагмора к себе. Отмахнулся от злого взгляда, повторил жест.

Не зря. В щель между камней хорошо просматривалась тропа ниже по склону — и Дагмор разглядел и орков в капюшонах, упорно трусящих наверх, и двух всадников на гаурах. Мелькнул и третий зверь, поменьше.

В их движениях не было усталости, лишь одно удовольствие погони.

На перевале, подумал Дагмор, смерив взглядом их скорость. Они догонят нас на перевале или немного позже. Либо найти место и драться, либо...

Умной мысли не находилось, зато мысль Нариона нравилась все больше. И дождь, которого нет сейчас, но вероятно, наползет в сумерках и смоет следы на тропе. Им только нужно время.

Подгоняя бегущих, он оставил Нариона в хвосте, а сам поспешил в голову отряда, к Хитуэну.

— Скалы впереди, — сказал он, поравнявшись с синда. — Спрятать на них весь отряд, а двое-трое отвлекают? Придет дождь, смоет следы, они пересидят, а не пересидят, так отобьются от врага.

Хитуэн понял все верно, его глаза загорелись.

— Есть камни с плоской вершиной, нужно будет подсадить слабых. Самим бежать за перевал, — он уже назначил себя, — есть надежда встретить сторожей или охотников Дориата, позвать помощь. Ты — охранять прячущихся, я с кем-то — отвлекаю.

— Нет. Без меня вас сожрут. Умеешь драться с гаурами?

— Приходилось... — а тут уверенности в голосе не хватает. С луком в руках с гаурами подерется и дурак.

— И мне приходилось. Уже внизу.

— Или тогда всем наверх.

— Возьмут в осаду, подкрепление вызовут. Нельзя всем, — отрезал Дагмор. — Показывай дорогу. Командуй, где им лезть наверх.

— Скоро.

...Хромого почти волокли другие двое, по его щекам катились слезы. Половина отряда, казалось, шла как во сне. Скалы под перевалом были как огромные колонны, почти гладкие внизу, изрытые трещинами — выше. От всех взглядов со склона ее толща заслонила надежно.

Вскочив на плечи Хитуэна, Куэлин по трещинам взобрался наверх, помахал рукой — повторяйте. Дагмор молча подошёл к скале и тоже подставил плечи. Ласэдин почти взлетел вверх и сбросил драгоценную верёвку, из тряпок сплетенную.

— Не сворачивать с тропы! Не расходиться! — приказывал Нарион позади. — Никаких лишних следов!

— Хромого давайте сюда! Тяните его наверх!

— Я Халлафер, — бросил тот, выпрямляясь. — Расшибить голову, так хоть под своим именем!

Высокий бук... А он и правда был вровень Нариону, когда выпрямлялся. Только сейчас заметно.

Лиммирэ встал на плечи двоим сразу, втащил Халлафера наверх, подсадил — тот взмыл в воздух, цепляясь за верёвку. Ещё нескольких ослабевших подняли вот так, остальные вскарабкались сами.

Нарион махал уже сверху рукой — мол, лови верёвку. Хитуэн веткой полыни торопливо подмел камень у подножия скалы и прошёлся взад-вперёд

— Нарион, Нимран, Ласэдин, Лиммирэ, Куэлин, — сказал Дагмор очень скучным голосом, и Нарион наверху замер. — Вы защищаете остальных. Это приказ. Сидите тихо. Мы уводим за собой погоню и за перевалом скроемся от них. Ждите, готовьтесь отбиться, если хитрость не удастся.

— Кано... — выдохнул Нарион сверху.

— Молчать. Исполняй, — бросил Дагмор, отворачиваясь. Оторвал лоскут от одежды, бросил под ноги — гауры наверняка впадут в азарт и помчатся за ним, не слыша и не чуя лишнего.

— Я знаю эти места, — сказал Хитуэн, усмехаясь.

— Вот и веди дальше, — велел Дагмор, срываясь с места. Теперь не нужно было подстраиваться под остальных — и он побежал свободно. Хитуэн обогнал на несколько шагов, словно не мог стерпеть, что этот нолдо его опережает.

Почти под самым перевалом тропа вильнула и привела к роднику, бежавшему с дортонионских скал. Они сделали несколько глотков воды, а затем Хитуэн осторожно подошёл к краю утоптанной площадки.

— Бегут, — сказал мрачно.

Сейчас Дагмор видел сверху только орков, встрепанных, вереницей бегущих по тропе вверх, и их вожака — широченного в плечах. Тот вдруг вскинул голову, словно почуял чужие взгляды, и проорал нечто, указывая наверх, орки загомонили. Взвыл гаур.

— Тупица, он мог тебя увидеть! — Хитуэн отшатнулся от края.

— Если да, уже не исправить. — Сам Дагмор был уверен, что разглядеть его не успели, но спорить не хотел. — Можешь на перевале тоже влезть на скалу.

— А тебе оставить всю славу! Да иди ты... на Север! — огрызнулся Хитуэн, снова пускаясь бежать.

Синда знал эти места прекрасно, и уверенно мчался вперёд, прыгая по камням и через валуны, срезая извивы тропы и не теряя направления. Дагмор не отставал ни на шаг. Но все равно остро чувствовал, насколько медленнее бежит сейчас, чем мог бы в полной силе.

А был бы в силе — все равно пришлось бы сдерживаться, чтобы погоня не бросила безнадежное дело и не вернулась искать других беглецов.

Горб перевала был открыт всем ветрам — покатое, серое взлобье, которое справа ступенями взбегало на Дортонион, а слева взмывало вверх каменными столбами, переходящими в мешанину темных склонов и теснин вокруг Химринга. Кривые сосны, клонящиеся заметно к югу, торчали здесь в расщелинах и складках камня. Они пробежали перевал, набирая скорость и готовясь к долгому бегу вниз по склону. Оркам здесь их не обставить, думал Дагмор, вот морготовы волки...

Голоса гауров остались далеко позади, и если их натравили искать других, могут и найти. Но за ними двумя точно гонится хорошая часть орков вместе с вожаком, должны же его беглецы справиться с остатком врагов!

Потом он обернулся на бегу и приметил гаура, мелькнувшего на перевале.

— Быстрее! Гауры позади!

От этого окрика на короткое время у Хитуэна словно крылья выросли. Теперь Дагмор едва за ним поспевал, вот между ними дюжина шагов, вот уже две, вот почти три... Вмиг пронеслись они через теснину между серыми гранитными скалами, почти сомкнувшимися в полулиге от перевала, и запрыгали по валунам, между которыми петляла здесь тропа. Но надолго выносливости синда все же не хватило. Промчавшись вихрем лигу от перевала, Хитуэн сбавил шаг.

Ещё через треть лиги, на широком уступе, подобном ступени, их настигли гауры.

Всю эту треть Дагмор уже слышал их тихое рычание за спиной. И как на более опасного, на него первого напали.

Он резко развернулся, услышав тяжёлое мерное дыхание позади себя, и кинулся навстречу гауру и его всаднику. Те только обрадовались, ощерились, изготовились к броску...

Уклонившись от зубов, Дагмор отразил удар меча всадника киркой и резко рванул ее вбок, цепляя вражью рукоять, как крюком. Орка с силой выбросило из седла — ловя эту силу, Дагмор развернулся на месте, швыряя его о камень с размаху головой. Хруст. Он шагнул, заканчивая разворот, отступил и встретил метнувшегося назад гаура ударом кирки прямо в нос.

Визг метнулся над скалами, гаур отскочил. Дагмор зацепил взглядом ещё одну тварь, поменьше, спешащую к ним — и тут навстречу ей метнулся Хитуэн!

— Уходи, дурак! Наверх!

— Заткнись!

Крик отвлёк, и новый бросок гаура он почти упустил...

Почти. Уродливая башка сшибла его с ног, он кувырнулся по камню, выхватывая самодельный кинжал левой рукой — и снова бросился навстречу. И вот этого гаур не ждал. Его морда целилась ещё туда, где должна была лежать добыча брюхом вверх, а добыча уже прыгала к нему — и не с той стороны.

Зубы скользнули по боку, не успев разорвать кожу. Левой рукой Дагмор загнал заточенный штырь плохой рудничной стали в волчий глаз по самую обмотку, а правой на развороте добавил, вогнав клюв кирки твари в висок.

Волк забился с чудовищным хрипом и визгом, едва не вырвав из рук кирку — и унося в себе кинжал.

А Хитуэн уже лежал без движения, и второй гаур, стоя на груди, вгрызался ему в горло, а бесполезная кирка валялась рядом.

— Дубина! — заорал Дагмор в отчаянии, бросаясь к лежащему. На бегу подхватил чужое оружие левой рукой — гаур рявкнул и отскочил, показывая, что у него очень хорошо если не с умом, то с чувством опасности.

— Болван лесной!.. Хитуэн!!

Тот захрипел, кровь упругой волной лилась из разорванных горла и шеи.

— Заткнись, — сказал он одними губами. — Заткнись. За..

И тело отяжелело в руках. Сразу.

Дагмор бросил пустое тело — и ринулся бежать дальше. Гаур сперва держался позади, на безопасном расстоянии. А затем обогнал его — и замельтешил вокруг, бросаясь и задерживая.

Третий гаур со всадником, рослый, более светлый, скачками спешил от перевала, за ним мельтешили пешие орки.

Когда Дагмор уверился, что его догоняют — метнулся к валунам и скалам слева, уверенный, что успеет добежать, взобраться наверх, или хоть дорого продать свою шкуру...

Что он не рассчитал — своих сил или гауровых? Вонюче дохнуло сзади, он отчаянно отмахнулся назад киркой и даже попал, но удар в спину сбил его с ног, сила движения швырнула ничком на землю — и какого-то мгновения ему не хватило, чтобы развернуться и ударить. Тяжесть рухнула на него — одна, живая и вонючая, за ней вторая, а потом и третья, в железе и коже. Дагмор отчаянно забился, стараясь высвободиться, и они все покатились клубком, ждал клыки в живот — не было.

Что-то захлестнуло шею, давя и обрывая дыхание, тяжесть вернулась, навалившись каменной плитой, каждый рывок усиливал удушье.

Удар по голове не лишил его сознания — но оглушил, и какое-то время Дагмор плохо понимал, что делать, только чувствовал, как вырывают оружие, как заламывают руку, как вдавили в камень мохнатыми жёсткими лапами...

Потом удавка ослабла, и он смог вдохнуть. Приближался топот чужих ног. Прояснилось в глазах — перед ними был только край тонкого дёрна, пучки травы и серый гранит. В нос била вонь гаура, невыносимо близкая.

И хохот орков, то басовитый, то режущее хихиканье, мерзейший звук в этом мире.

Он забился снова — да пусть его лучше придушат, чем опять в рудники! Сбросил кого-то одного, но его тут же сменил другой, удавка режет горло, снова темнеет в глазах...

Бас вожака громыхает, заглушая остальные крики. И вдруг тяжесть, от которой уже трещали ребра, исчезает, и удается вдохнуть. Дагмор вскакивает, шатаясь, чувствуя землю и камень под почему-то босыми ногами.

Рывок за шиворот, рудничные тряпки не выдерживают и трещат, слетая с плеч. Он стоит посреди двух десятков орков, без оружия, даже без обуви и верхней одежды, но ещё не покалечен и на удивление цел, разве что ободран.

И, кажется, начинает понимать, что сейчас произойдет. Что до рудников он не доживет, и это хорошо, и даже не очень долго — развлечения орков эльдар обычно не переживают.

Потому что орки не рискуют и оружия дичи в руки не дают.

Перед ним в десятке шагов стоит вожак — Дагмор видит такого старого и мощного орка, каких ещё не встречал ни разу. Вожак смотрит на него самого весело, а на остальных — с лёгким презрением. Он доволен жизнью и собой, и ему охота чего-то интересного.

В нем на удивление не чувствуется злоба, которой сочатся мелкие и младшие в каждом смешке.

— Ты бежать, — говорит орк, указывая рукой вниз по склону. На руке грязный наруч из толстой кожи. — Быстро. Мы ловить снова.

...Орочий язык — смесь искореженных обрывков слов эльдар, звукоподражаний и кусков слов другого языка, слишком искалеченного и неблагозвучного. Как-то Дагмор долго ругался с Нимраном, утверждавшим, что это мог быть валарин.

Слушать его мерзко, понимать еще неприятнее. Но бывало нужно.

Дагмор смеётся, понимая, что ещё кусок свободы удача ему дарит. Удача в облике вот этой орочьей морды, поперек себя шире и с седыми клочками шерсти за ушами. Удача хотела развлекаться.

Один из орков покрупнее сунулся близко к дичи — пощекотать копьём по рёбрам и посмотреть, как будет уворачиваться. Отбив наконечник копья левой рукой — вот и наручник пригодился для защиты — Дагмор ныряет вперёд и привычным движением выдергивает нож у него из-за пояса. Отскакивает и кидается прочь. Ох и развлечет он их! Запомнят.

Бежать легко, даже голова почти не кружится. Ярость заполняет его, как раскалённый пар и несёт вперед. Позади остальные орки отчаянно хохочут над ограбленным. Другие орки всегда хохотали при этом. Всегда.

Дороги теперь он не знает — но и прочие не знают тоже!

Ступенью склона ниже он оборачивается — и видит, что за ним устремляются с десяток орков, серый гаур и вожак, а прочие с мелким гауром движутся назад, к перевалу. Дагмор едва верит своим глазам.

Они поняли, что их провели, думает он, сбегая по тропе на следующий уступ. Но не поняли, сколько эльдар скрылось, иначе не разделились бы так смело. Они там справятся. Должны справиться!

А у него только два опасных противника — серый гаур и вожак. В таком порядке. Гаур неспешно бежит по следу, и точно не будет первым, кто нападет — есть время подумать, как его одолеть. А вожак... Вожак идёт последним. И, кажется, по-прежнему ухмыляется.

Времени немного. Сейчас он постарается оторваться от погони как можно дальше, они растянутся неизбежно, и у него будет два-три противника разом, но не дюжина.

Бежать босым непривычно, он так бегал лишь в детстве, по саду, по ближним ласковым лесам. А земли Аглона ласковыми не назовешь никак.

Беречь силы, повторял он себе каждый раз, когда ускорялся до предела. Да, сейчас сил больше, чем будет потом, бежать легче, и все же беречь. Один раз он уже не рассчитал.

И все же снова и снова ярость заставляла сжигать силы в яростном беге. На время скрыться с глаз врагов, они растянутся, рассредоточатся...

Услышав журчание ручья, метнулся к нему, побежал по воде — едва не полетел головой в камни. В скользкие, едва прикрытые водой камни. Не то, чтобы ногам стало слишком больно, все же в шахтах давно не было иной обуви, чем обмотки, но стало ясно, что скорости здесь не добьешься. А пустить драные штаны, и так еле держащиеся на верёвке вместо пояса, на что-либо невозможно...

Зато какие камни здесь удачные!

Взяв в зубы нож, он подхватил тяжёлый кремневый желвак, потом угловатый обломок гранита, после мгновения колебаний расколол кремень одним ударом на две части. Потом одну из половин поставил на ребро и отколол две толстые пластины. Стук услышат, но неважно. Ещё два удара — и одна из пластин стала почти треугольной, с острыми сколами по сторонам. И ещё два удара, чтобы сузить заднюю часть. Детские игры в Великий поход...

Бросил осколки в ручье и побежал дальше так быстро, как только мог по воде и скользким камням. Временами выбегал на берег и бежал вдоль него, оглядываясь назад.

Держать каменное острие было неудобно и даже больно из-за свежих сколов, но это оружие одного удара. Дальше будет ятаган либо копьё. Или не будет.

Будет. Никуда не денется.

Гаур не потеряет следа, но задержится. Остальные просто побегут вдоль ручья. А почему он решил, что рядовые орки обгонят гаура? Да потому что у них мозгов нет, а азарт есть. А гаур и его вожак пока не спешат.

"Вожак пусть думать, башка большой" — приговаривал последний надзиратель...

Два крупных орка мелькнули позади в камнях. Радостно взвыли, припустили быстрее. Дагмор снова выскочил на берег, промчался до ближайшего извива русла...

Дальше склон просматривался на треть лиги, выбора сделали за него. Он спрыгнул в ручей под уступ и скорчился прямо в воде, схватив нож в зубы.

Проклятье, холодно, не потерять бы скорости.

Затопали сверху тяжёлые сапоги. Он их вспомнил, как мелькали перед глазами там, наверху, в пыли — нет, такую дрянь надевать нельзя, разве что по льду бы предстояло идти.

За сапог он и ухватил левой рукой шагнувшего с уступа орка, дёрнул ногу на себя и направил его мордой на камни в ручье. И сразу прыгнул на второго, бегущего следом.

Глухо стукнуло сзади. Второй шарахнулся — и Дагмор швырнул ему в лицо каменное острие, которым не сумел дотянуться. Кремневое острие, нежное, хрупкое и полупрозрачное на конце, воткнулось в глаз, как в масло, и вошло на всю ширину глазницы.

Заорать орк успел. Вскинул руку к лицу, отмахнулся ятаганом наугад, Дагмор ножом полоснул его по руке и выхватил ятаган из ладони. Снёс окровавленную башку следующим взмахом.

Первый орк слабо ворочался в ручье, хлюпая и сжимая руками голову. Дагмор покосился на него, глянул назад — и бросился вниз по склону. Один кривой ятаган ничем не лучше другого.

Два.

Остальные теперь будут настороже.

Бег разогнал холод, тяжесть оружия в руке бодрила. И даже неплохо ухожен и наточен, только от оплётки рукояти очень уж воняет жиром и земляным маслом, что ли. По одному этому запаху его можно найти!

И найдут скоро, думал он, а позади завыл гаур.

Против гауров нужно копьё, кирка или топор, а не ятаган.

И он снова бежит изо всех сил, вперёд и вниз, туда, где в распадках и ложбинах растут хоть какие деревья и кусты, потому что даже кривая деревяшка против гаура лучше, чем никакая.

На пути туда обширный курумник, и тропа вьется по нему хитрыми витками среди угловатых камней всех размеров — нет ему такой роскоши, как тропа. Вой гаура подстёгивает его, ярость подстёгивает не хуже — Дагмор мчится прыжками, словно едва касаясь камней, видя только макушки деревьев, торчащие из низины впереди. И ещё порой, краем глаза — движение на склоне позади. Никаких больше расчетов, сбережения сил и другой ерунды, есть только бег наперегонки с гауром и двуногими тварями. Развлечения не выйдет, поняли они теперь. Все только начинается!

Первую рощицу он проломился насквозь с руганью — эти кривые, тонкие берёзки не годились ни на что. Быстрее, ещё быстрее... Гаур-то не торопится, похоже, гаур-то его изматывает...

Плохо.

Очень плохо.

Либо гаур его измотает вправду, либо увидит древко и в драку не полезет..

Мысль не успела стать словом, а он уже летел кубарем на землю, радуясь, что хоть камни пореже стали. Вскочил, побежал дальше, напоказ припадая на одну ногу и чаще оглядываясь.

До второй рощицы, прозрачной, жалкой, даже спрятаться негде без защитной одежды, оставалось недалеко, и гаур позади прибавил ходу. Хорошо, что отстал вожак, небось, любуется сверху.

У него будет пригоршня мгновений. Снова быстрее...

Нырнул в лощину с такими же трепетными берёзками, лишь немного выше прежних.

Выцепил взглядом самую крепкую.

Снёс косым ударом полствола, оставив узкий, острый срез.

Вой позади.

Удар, другой, третий — перекрученная у корня березка рубится плохо. Рывок частью выворачивает ее из земли, а потом раздается скрежет когтей по камням, гаур врывается в лощину, как метательный камень и прыгает.

Полувыдернув проклятую берёзу, отбросив нож, схватив в зубы ятаган — кислый вкус грязного, со ржой, металла на языке — Дагмор всем весом наставил ее вперёд.

Гаур почти увернулся.

Почти.

Раугова березка не попала в глотку, она прошла у него под челюстью, и гаур всей челюстью с разбегу на нее нанизался. Он мог ещё выдраться, зверюги плохо чувствуют боль в бою — но Дагмор, перехватив обратно ятаган, отпускает деревце, оно рвется вверх, перекашивая, задирая гаурову башку — и эльда обеими руками всаживает ятаган гауру в глотку. Отскакивает, невесть как увернувшись от когтей, оступаясь, сам летит на землю, поднимается.

Гаур дёргается, бьётся, заливая шерсть на груди кровью. Нож не достать под его лапами.

Дагмор плюется, подхватывает ятаган, и бежит дальше. Для гаура погоня, скорее всего, окончена.

А Дагмор не сразу понял, почему бежать ему так странно, словно по очень горячему песку, и чем вокруг пахнет. Но он торопился. Выскочил из лощины на каменистый склон, снова чуть не поскользнулся на камне, очень удивился — и увидел оставшийся под ногой красный след.

Вот подлость-то, теперь его и без гаура отыщут, по следу.

*

Двоих орков, ругавшихся на дороге от перевала, Белег Куталион стоптал конем и зарубил прежде, чем они успели разбежаться, ещё одного подстрелили стражи. А неподалеку от них лежало тело эльда с разорванным горлом.

Он спешился и торопливо его осмотрел. Увидел худые израненные руки, грязную одежду, седые пряди в пепельных волосах и широкие, неровные следы на его щиколотках. Беглец. Синда. Если остаток одежды принадлежит ему — дориатский синда.

Тело гаура с окровавленной пастью лежало ещё чуть поодаль. Кто-то огрел его острым по голове, а затем вбил зверю в глаз железный штырь, обмотанный тряпкой с одного конца. Размер зубов зверя был заметно больше ран на горле мертвого.

— Хитуэн, — с горечью сказал один из стражей, отбросив волосы с лица погибшего. Белег вспомнил его и второго разведчика, пропавших два года назад.

— Должен быть второй беглец, — сказал он. — Бодрее и сильнее. Заверните тело. Родные смогут хотя бы похоронить его.

— Вы поторопились убить орков, — сказала Лутиэн, когда заслонившие было её стражи отступили. — Они ещё даже не напали. И могли знать о беглецах.

— Нет, королевна, — отрезал Белег. — Я не буду рисковать тобой. И... Они не хотят сдаваться — и их слишком трудно понять. Даже бывшие пленные говорят, что объяснялись больше жестами и отдельными словами, которые сами заучили. Следы нам скажут больше.

Иатрим лишних приказов не требовалось. Одни отправились дозором вверх и вниз по дороге, другие, более опытные в чтении следов, разбежались по уступу. Облака расходились, и света луны им хватало.

Белег ещё раз осмотрел тушу волка и следы вокруг нее. Удары, что рубящий, что колющий нанесли с большой силой, неожиданной для наверняка истощенного беглеца.

Белег коснулся железного штыря сам и едва не отшатнулся. Оружие, как темным огнем, пылало яростью. Долгой, многолетней, тяжёлой.

Вокруг туши на камнях он мало что разглядел, только царапины от подкованных орочьих сапог. Один из врагов был тяжёл и широк телом. Старый вожак, хитрый и опасный, умеющий не поддаваться злобе. А ещё чуть дальше видны в пыли два следа бегущего эльда.

Высокий, не ниже самого Белега. Быстрый. В тряпичном подобии обуви. Убил гаура всего двумя ударами — и кинулся бежать дальше.

— Нужно узнать, не осталось ли за перевалом других беглецов, — сказала Артанис нетерпеливо. — Куда спешили эти орки?

— Гнались ещё за одним. Сожалею, мы наверняка найдем другой труп ниже по склону. Он был высок и ещё силен — может быть, из недавно плененных нолдор.

— В последние годы я не слышала о нолдор, попавших в плен.

Снизу по дороге взбежал один из следопытов.

— Предводитель, на это стоит посмотреть. Они его отпустили!

Пораженный Белег сам обошел следующий уступ и осмотрел его. Слабый слой земли наплывал здесь на гранит перевала, отпечатки остались ясные. И орочьих ботинок, и подкованных сапог. И уже босых ног эльда, след которых потянулся вниз по склону, кое-где перекрываясь вражьими. Орков было с дюжину, с ними виднелись и следы одного гаура. Другой гаурий след повернул обратно к перевалу...

Ещё на краю уступа валялись втоптанная в землю кирка, грубо заточенная с одной стороны, и грязные тряпки, уже совсем неузнаваемые.

— Не отпустили, — возразил Белег. — Это охота. Для развлечения.

— На безоружного?

— На безоружного. Он мертв уже наверняка. Но значит, в нашу сторону спустилась банда из дюжины орков с хитрым старым вожаком и одним гауром. Возможно, чтобы похищать эльдар. А другие зачем-то вернулись на северную сторону.

— Разделимся, — предложила Артанис. — Я с дортонионцами уйду за перевал и поищу, не вернулись ли орки за кем-то живым. Будь добр, отправь с нами двоих следопытов.

— И сокольничьего, — Белег кивнул. — А твоего сокольничьего оставим с нами. Так легче будет передавать послания.

— Дюжина... — с горечью сказал следопыт. — Малый ловчий отряд. Они шли на охоту с самого начала, либо выслеживали беглых.

— Значит, сами станут дичью, — сказал Белег жестко. — Прости, королевна, веселая охота откладывается. Никто из них не должен уйти.

*

Восемь, думал Дагмор, пересекая следующий открытый травянистый склон и оглядываясь на бегу. Восемь вместе с вожаком. Ему нужно закрыть чем-то ноги. Или спрятаться, и пусть соображают, куда он делся... Не так просто, орки вблизи могут учуять запах крови.

На прежнем переломе склона мелькнули три фигуры, потом еще две, и еще большая и широкая. Где же еще двое? Но главное не это, главное – впереди бегут трое отдельно от прочих и быстрее прочих. Если им дать разбежаться, а затем пропустить...

Пока есть силы.

Он поспешил снова, злясь, что ноги стали порой скользить и движения сделались неуверенными. А потом сзади радостно завопили трое, и Дагмор решил – а может, и неплохо. Вот они бегут, уверенные в себе, скоро догонят. Вокруг еще достаточно обломков, чтобы скрыться от их взгляда ненадолго. Он бы и в открытую их одолел, но ни от какого преимущества отказываться не хотел.

Теперь, когда они приближались, он мог на слух определять расстояние между ними по топоту сапог. Сотня шагов. К новому крутому спуску он успеет чуть раньше, и выиграет хоть несколько мгновений.

А насколько спуск-то крутой, неизвестно, подумал он запоздало.

Полсотни шагов.

Спуск был обрывом высотой в полтора-два роста, понял Дагмор. Метнулся было в сторону тропы, понял, что не успевает и его там обгонят... Прыгнул.

Приземлился в россыпь мелких камней в траве, заорал и покатился вниз, держась за ятаган изо всех сил. Им же за что-то зацепился раз, другой, замедлив движение.

Остановился, распластавшись на земле.

Первое – ятаган цел. Две здоровенные зазубрины на лезвии, ну и рауг с ними. Потом понял, что ноги горят огнем, что руки сгибаются и целы, что по телу словно вспыхивают огоньки ссадин от попавших под бока мелких камней. Что сверху радостно орут.

Дернулся прочь, больше чтобы понять, как двигаться, чем ради бегства.

Цел, не поломан, живем.

Посмотрел вверх, в возникшие над обрывчиком радостные рожи. Сделал испуганное лицо, дернулся прочь, неуверенно пробежал-проскользил вниз на несколько прыжков.

И вздохнул с облегчением – трава здесь росла погуще, чем на крутизне. А впереди ниже проходит лента дороги, если будет нужно ровное место... если будет очень нужно...

Обернувшись навстречу загонщикам, подобрал и швырнул в них камень в притворном отчаянии. Снова заспешил вниз, словно готовый бежать до предела, до последнего.

А то окружат и задержат, видел уже.

И нагнали они его все же не кучей. Самый резвый и крупный орк радостно бросился к нему, топая сапожищами и бесхитростно размахивая ятаганом еще большим, чем у него. Он почти добежал и замахнулся на ковыляющего, когда Дагмор развернулся и прыгнул ему навстречу. Вогнал щербатый ятаган в живот, туда, где разошлись на брюхе пластины брони, вцепился зубами в запястье и вывернул из руки оружие. Толкнул в спину, чтобы тот покатился вниз.

Громко сплюнул.

Хорошо легла в руку новая рукоять, приятной тяжестью.

Подхватил с земли камень, уже прицельно швырнул в рожу второму, который только-только затормозил в растерянности, и взбежал к нему на оставшиеся шаги, пока тот с воплем пятится, зажимая разбитое лицо. Рубанул наискосок – разрубил горло вместе с рукой, только голову срубить не удалось, потому что опять соскользнула нога, и он едва не рухнул проклятому орку под ноги.

Шмякнулась жабой отрубленная орочья рука. Тот осел, булькая и пытаясь завыть.

Сдернув с него плащ и выдернув из-за пояса короткий нож, Дагмор зажал под мышкой ятаган и принялся, держа в поле зрения третьего орка, отрезать от плаща длинную полосу ткани.

Потом вторую.

Орк таращился на него, Дагмор косился на орка и делал свое дело. Сплюнул еще пару раз, кривясь от мерзкого вкуса орочьей крови. Лука у орка, к счастью, не было. Правда, были ножи, мог метнуть.

Отпоров так четыре полосы, он просто сел на склон боком и начал обматывать тканью разбитую и грязную ступню. Все равно промыть ее было негде...

Орк не выдержал первый и, плюясь, убежал куда-то вбок и наверх.

Вот и уматывай, подумал Дагмор устало. Если этот уродец влезет наверх и устанет, для остальных беглецов он не опасен.

Еще пятеро.

Закончив перевязку и намертво завязав узлы, он встал, спустился вниз на дорогу, держа ятаган в одной руке и нож в другой, прошел мимо скулящего орка в луже крови и мочи – тот вырвал из брюха лезвие, и кровь лилась вовсю. Главное, теперь ноги не скользили, хотя сквозь ткань сразу проступили темные пятна. Боль доносилась будто издалека, походя на жар от горячего песка, вот пусть там и остается.

Если он правильно понимал, скоро начнется самое трудное, потому что оставшихся пятерых так просто уже не обмануть.

А те уже недалеко, он различал их шаги сверху...

Не скрываясь уже, Дагмор пошел быстрым шагом вниз по тропе, такой удобной и широкой в этом месте. Дыхание никак не восстанавливалось, сердце колотилось.

«Я им нужен, — подумал он зло, — вот пусть и бегают!»

Орки и бежали. Метнулись над обрывчиком к тропе, затопали там сапогами. Тоже трое. И опять вожака среди них нет, и нету еще одного, и рауг бы с ним, вдруг тоже сбежал.

Итак, окружать и задерживать будут другие трое, только и всего. Нельзя дать себя остановить – тогда подойдет вожак, он окажется против четверых, а то и пятерых, тогда останется только прижаться к любому валуну и подороже отдать жизнь. Надолго его не хватит. Значит, подумал он, надо сразу убить хоть одного. Двое его не задержат, с двумя он справится как-нибудь, про нож они не знают...

Он немного ускорил шаг, снова перешел на бег. Пробежал вниз до поворота, вернулся к шагу, поглядывая на склон. Сверху завопили, он подумал – и снова побежал.

Трое появились на два поворота тропы выше. Помедлили и тоже побежали по ней, склон здесь оставался крутым и неудобным. Загнать решили? Пусть загоняют, померяемся упрямством.

Орки-то наверняка пьют свою дрянь, а ему подбодрить себя нечем. На бегу он пытался расслышать, не шумит ли где вода. Далеко внизу, у подножия, блеснула полоса реки – и пропала пока из виду, и это обрадовало его. Появилась еще цель, к которой можно стремиться. Вода! Много-много чистой, холодной воды. Потоки чистой воды...

Он даже еще ускорил бег.

Кто кого загонит, вот вопрос!

Они все бежали теперь размеренно, не тратя силы на скачки по камням, тропа легко ложилась под ноги и вела к далекой реке. Туда, где можно будет окунуться с головой, смывая трижды распроклятую рудничную грязь и кровь. Где можно будет снова услышать голос живой воды, свободной, не испорченной, не пробившейся сквозь камни, не отдающей металлом и грязью...

Он даже не понял, сколько они так бежали. Лишь следил, что шаги сзади все ближе и ближе. А потом понял, что ноги тяжелеют, и вот-вот начнет спотыкаться уже непритворно.

Споткнувшись нарочно – лучше сделать это самому, раньше вынужденного – он посмотрел через плечо, и встретил три злобных взгляда. Даже орков он уже не обманет, два раза получилось, и даже три, считая побег – удача вышла.

И остановился сам, тяжело дыша. Горло тоже горело огнем.

Трое разошлись в стороны, чтобы окружить. Один подбирался по склону повыше, не самый крупный, но кажется, самый злобный, двое разошлись по тропе как можно шире.

Ближе давайте, подумал Дагмор, нечего за вами еще гоняться. У левого, самого опасного, хороший нагрудник, это неудобно. У среднего нагрудник узкий, не по размеру, горло открыто. Правый стоит опасно, и доспех только кожаный, но он самый глупый из трех.

Трое, ухмыляясь, замкнули окружение, левый, обойдя по склону, спрыгнул на тропу, заходя Дагмору за спину. Теперь можно и повеселиться, ухмылялись они. Потыкать копьями с разных сторон, чтобы дичь уворачивалась, бросалась туда-сюда, теряя силы...

Спрятанный в ладони нож полетел второму, самому крупному, в плохо защищенное горло, а Дагмор развернулся и бросился на злобного. Едва не поймал животом копье, развернулся, уклоняясь, ударил по древку — перерубить не смог, но оставил хорошую, глубокую зарубку. Сам отскочил, взбежал на склон на несколько шагов.

Крупный не хрипел и не булькал, нож попал в шею сбоку, но задел крупную жилу, и между пальцев орка кровь так и лилась, он то пытался ее зажать, то лез в поясной кошель окровавленными пальцами. Вот орк выхватил оттуда комок мелких тряпок, чуть не запихал их прямо в рану, как затычку, пятясь, стал перетягивать поверх нее другой...

Дагмор соскользнул по склону к нему, не дожидаясь, когда тот закончит. Орк с воплем выставил копье, роняя перевязку и хватая за древко мокрой, скользкой рукой... Срубив наконечник со всей силы, Дагмор ухватил левой за древко, не давая использовать его в драке, рубанул еще раз, уже по руке. И развернувшись, бросился навстречу злому, который дернулся было к спутникам.

С воплем кинулся в драку третий, и Дагмор снова взбежал на склон, не успев толком обменяться ударами с противником. Этот и вправду оказался дураком, который было бросился с воплем следом, но злой его грубо одернул ругательством и отвесил пинка. Ну, хоть второй выбыл, отметил Дагмор – раненый все же заковылял прочь, пытаясь чем-то перетянуть висящую плетью правую руку.

Двое полезли на склон с двух сторон, взяв его в клещи.

Он дернулся к злому – тот отскочил, глупый едва не достал его копьем сзади. Третий боялся, в одиночку он скорее не нападет...

Оскалившись, Дагмор бросился на злого еще раз, тот развернулся и бросился бежать... В отчаянии, вообще ни о чем не думая, Дагмор метнул ему в спину ятаган, как копье.

Достал.

Развернулся – и с голыми руками пошел по склону на третьего, думая только о том, что сейчас он удавит эту тварь, чтобы больше за ними не бегать.

Позади с воем катился на тропу злобный, вой сорвался на визг...

Третий не выдержал – развернулся и кинулся прочь.

— Убью, тварь трусливая!! – заорал Дагмор ему вслед. Дыхание сорвалось.

Оружие, дернуло его. Он безоружен, там еще двое... сейчас и третьего вернут...

Соскользнув на тропу, он едва не упал на ровном месте. Последняя вспышка бешенства выпила все силы, его шатало.

Но и злой валялся без движения – катясь по склону, он разворотил себе ятаганом всю спину, как рычагом. Дагмор выдернул меч – от тяжести в ладони снова стало спокойнее.

Еще двух пережил.

*

Первого недоубитого орка они встретили почти сразу, он с трудом ковылял к перевалу, держась за разбитую о камни голову. Его без затей подстрелили разведчики.

Первого убитого орка они увидели заметно ниже, в стороне от тропы, возле ручья, без головы и без ятагана. И вот тогда уже подумали, что разбитая орочья башка тоже могла быть не случайностью.

— Ему помогли! Здесь поблизости были наши разведчики! — воскликнул Саэрос.

— Тогда бы орка подстрелили, — возразил сокольничий Аргил из Дортониона, — и оружие осталось бы при нем.

— Следы орков тянутся дальше, — следопыты уже осматривали склон. — И лапа гаура на тропе, бежал напрямую вниз.

— Здесь не было разведчиков, — сказал Белег, — потому что все, кто были, уже присоединились к нам на обратном пути.

Он выслал вперед двоих, остальные спускались чуть медленнее, плотной группой, по извивающейся тропе среди огромной россыпи гранитных обломков. На последнем повороте тропы один из молодых стрелков невнятно вскрикнул, указывая на камни, и Белег поспешил взглянуть.

Следы босых окровавленных ног отпечатались на камнях — эльда мчался напрямик по этим жутким обломкам. Белег коснулся рукой каменной поверхности, покрытой бессчетными мелкими выступами. Стешут все, живое и неживое.

Новые восклицания донеслись впереди – из бледной, прозрачной рощицы, куда вели темные следы на траве. Не надеялся же беглец найти защиту среди этих детенышей берез?..

— Должно быть, нашли тело, — вздохнул он. — Храбрец и упрямец. Надеюсь, мы сможем похоронить его... если орки и гаур что-то оставили.

Послал коня вперед – и издали удивился лицам следопытов, выходящим из второй чахлой рощицы.

...Гаур сдыхал долго, туша еще не остыла до конца. Зверь бился здесь, нанизанный на косо срубленный стволик березы, скользя лапами в луже собственной крови из пробитого горла. Следы орков были вокруг, но никто и не подумал освободить зверя или прикончить его – просто постояли возле него и побежали дальше.

Прикоснувшись к надрубленным корням березы, Белег почувствовал эхо уже знакомой ярости.

— Это не эльда! — В голосе Саэроса было непривычное напряжение, его рука невольно легла на оружие. — Это рауг в облике эльда! Не бывает таких беглецов!

Молодые охотники переглядывались, казалось, слова Саэроса их изрядно обеспокоили.

— Это нолдо, — возразил Белег хмуро. — Если он недавно пленен, если в ярости и отчаянии – они способны на многое.

Из-за таких страхов беглецы и покидают Дориат, подумал он.

Саэрос тоже коснулся деревца – и отдернул руку.

— Недавно пленен? — переспросил он. — Этой ярости много лет, он давно обезумел! Я боюсь, милосерднее будет убить его, если этого не сумеют сделать оставшиеся орки!

— Вот как? – Бросил Аргил, помрачнев. Саэрос опустил глаза.

— Убить того, кто сражается с Врагом? За то, что дерется до конца и из последних сил? – раздался голос Лутиэн, и Саэрос окончательно смешался и отступил к своей лошади.

— Вперед, — сказал Белег. — Готовьте оружие. Если допустить, что они бегут дальше, мы нагоним их у подножия Аглона, за рекой или перед ней, до того, как разбегутся. Если этот эльда бежит столь же упорно, как здесь – быть может, мы застанем его живым. Спешить стоит в обоих случаях.

Еще двоих живых орков они слету стоптали и срубили на тропе — и только потом поняли, что те уже поднимались, а не задержались при спуске.

Все-таки мертв, подумал тоскливо Белег. За что бедняге это все, Валар? Бежать, сопротивляться до последнего, победить гаура, убить еще нескольких врагов – и не дожить до помощи какой-то несчастной свечи-другой времени...

Ему стало горько, словно он опять потерял одного из своих. Как над телом Хитуэна.

— С ними не было вожака, — сказал Аргил задумчиво, бросив последний взгляд на трупы. — Это мелкие сошки.

Белег встрепенулся.

*

Шатаясь, он отошел немного от трупа, обернулся.

Вожак орков далеко на склоне шел уверенным шагом, стук его сапогов уже различался без труда.

Я догоню тебя, говорили эти шаги без слов и осанвэ. Беги, голуг, пока не упадешь, а потом я приду. Ещё восход разгореться не успеет.

Дагмор невольно сравнил свое оружие и ятаган в руке свежеубитого орка, но металл был схож, а рукоять прежнего лежала в руке уверенно. Снова попробовал пальцем заточку.

Долго бежать поздно. Пора выбирать место драки с главным. Ему пригодится немного времени, чтобы поточить меч и перевести дух.

Он двинулся вниз, стараясь дышать ровнее. Лучше бы иметь под ногами мягкую землю, но чутье твердило, что эти зелёные склоны — худшее из здешних мест для последней драки.

Ниже и правее. Туда, где каменные кости ещё раз прорвали зелёный склон. Камень, порождение Ауле, внушал ему спокойствие. И Дагмор свернул с тропы, чтобы снова не терять лишнего шага на пути — и чтобы пройти мягкой травой хоть часть его.

Рассвет приближался к нижним склонам Аглона, мелкие звезды гасли, и он не мог надышаться здешним воздухом, с запахом цветов, которых не было ни на Ард Гален, ни на северных склонах. О которых давно не думал и не вспоминал, чтобы не огорчаться лишний раз.

Он шел в тишине, волоча ятаган, его пошатывало, а позади, выше по склону, с испуганными криками разлетались от орка мелкие птицы, перед тем с недовольным писком сторонившиеся него самого. Склон жил тихой сумеречной жизнью, и только там, позади, испуганно затихал.

Странно, что он видит и замечает это сейчас так ярко.

Подойдя к камням, Дагмор едва не вскрикнул от радости, увидев целый уступ шириной меньше десяти шагов, тянущийся неровной полосой вдоль базальтовой стены глубокого сине-серого цвета. Четырьмя ростами эльда ниже виднелся другой уступ, а главная тропа спускалась по старому большому обвалу, похоронившему когда-то часть этой стены.

Даже если вожак спрыгнет сверху... Неважно, он услышит. Впрочем, он и так слышит — вожак лишь немного отстал, потому что не торопился. Камень под ногами Дагмора едва ощутимо зазвучал эхом многих лет ветров и вод, точивших его снаружи и в трещинах — изнутри. Это многое значило, но пока стоило сосредоточиться на другом.

Подобрав подходящий обломок, Дагмор сел и провел им по лезвию ятагана. Вожак тоже услышит его издалека.

Отдых... Палка о двух концах. Тело отчаянно просило его — и могло подвести, если получит избыток. Он и без того подгонял себя как усталого, истощенного коня, и старался не думать, что за вожаком могут явиться отставшие.

Только ещё один. Все прочее сейчас неважно. Все прочее это лишь часть мира вокруг него. Как звёзды Варды над головой, ветер и камень под ногами.

Когда вожак спрыгнул на уступ, шваркнув сапогами по камню, Дагмор по-прежнему сидел и точил ятаган. И вожак ухмыльнулся во всю свою широченную рожу. Правый нижний клык его торчал немного выше левого и черкнул по щеке при ухмылке.

— Упрямый вожак голугов, — сказал вожак. — Побил слабых. Хорошая добыча.

Слово «хороший», мелькнула глупая мысль, неудачный способ передать это орочье понятие. Буквально это ближе к слову «съедобный» и возможно, от него и образовано, только называется им все, что вызывает довольство и неопасно.

Ты у меня сейчас узнаешь «неопасно»!

Дагмор оскалился в ответ.

— Упрямый орк, — ответил он на том же исковерканном языке. Сородичей от него корежило, от попыток что-то произнести — того хуже, а ему сейчас было все равно. — Уходи, будешь живой.

Глупость ведь сказал. Убить надо, иначе орк повернет назад, отыщет отставших своих, найдет других беглецов...

«Но, если он уйдет, в спину бить не буду. Меня могли уже тащить в Ангбанд обратно, а я сижу здесь и даже ещё не сдох».

Орк хохотал долго. Густым таким басом.

— Весёлый голуг. Бургаш ошибался. Стоящая добыча.

Бургаш, подумал он. Похоже на «бурз», темный, и «гхаш», «огонь», где «х» проглотили для удобства. А «ст _о_ ящая» значит здесь «преодолеть, чтобы получить».

«Да заткнись уже!»

Вот и безумие подступает, споры с самим собой начались. Где мое боевое бешенство, слабо возмутился Дагмор, словно глядя на себя со стороны. Растратил на ветер и созерцание звезд?.. Он назвал меня «вожаком», может, даже узнал, а мне все равно?

Он встал, шатнувшись. От орка вовсе не веяло страхом. Он был доволен и весел, он отлично проводил время. По сравнению с ним те, другие орки казались злыми щенками рядом с большим довольным псом.

Жаль, ноги опять заныли, злость прикрывала от этой боли.

Умирать стало немного досадно, очень уж было здесь хорошо — под звёздами Элентари, в розоватом сумраке, стоять на каменных костях Арды на свежем ветру.

Ярость, державшая Дагмора, погасла, была только усталость. И что-то ещё, не дающее просто прыгнуть вниз с уступа.

Он неотрывно слышал камень — обветренный, напряжённый, потрескивающий...

— Уходи или дерись, — бросил он, и орк шагнул вперёд, скрежетнув сапогом по старому базальту. Перехватил тяжёлое копьё. Хорошее, добротное оружие, с таким и самому в бой не стыдно выйти.

Шатнувшись, как пьяный, Дагмор увернулся от рубящего удара. Едва не споткнувшись, уклонился от выпада. Плевать на красоту, плевать на точность движений, если тело едва слушается и движется, как кукла, он станет куклой, но не остановится.

Бургаш смеялся, тесня его шаг за шагом вдоль уступа. Ну, ты же орк, думал Дагмор, я должен тебя ненавидеть, дай мне хоть искру злости, на которую можно опереться, сволочь, раугово отродье, зеленая морда!

Он падал, отступал, снова падал — и пока ещё поднимался. Камень гудел под ними.

Бургаш был доволен собой и добычей, его довольство клубилось вокруг шагов на десять, как ни у одного орка, встреченного за эти годы. Ни следа огорчения о сородичах на нем не было.

Лязгнул в первый раз ятаган, встречая длинное лезвие копья. На ятагане осталась новая зарубка. В движении стало немного легче.

Выпад копья. Отклонить. Рубящий удар — шагнуть влево к стене, для орка она справа и мешает размаху. Снова отступить.

— Дерись! — рыкнул Бургаш, впервые выказав недовольство.

Теперь усмехнулся Дагмор. У него ещё целая половина уступа впереди, вернее, позади. Это очень много. Десятки шагов настоящего, непорченого камня, костей земных, впитавших звездный свет и почти три десятка лет пьющие солнце...

Быстрый выпад вспорол ему кожу на боку. Он словно проснулся, встретив новый удар со всей силой. Копьё дрогнуло, Бургаш ухмыльнулся.

Затем рубящий удар орочьего копья прочертил самым остриём полосу поперек груди Дагмора, перечеркнув ангбандское клеймо. Боль — тоже инструмент, когда другого нет.

В ответ он ударил снизу вверх, стараясь срубить наконечник, но упругое, оплетенное кожей дерево выдержало.

Камень стонал под ногами, предупреждая. Сердце колотилось. Орк скалился, азарт захватывал его, и глаза загорелись привычным злым огнем. Он немудрено чередовал быстрые выпады и рубящие удары, один из которых однажды достанет цель, не здесь, так десятью шагами дальше. Или ещё дальше. Или ещё чуть-чуть...

Базальт едва слышно треснул под орочьими сапогами — там, где легко прошли обмотанные тряпками ноги Дагмора, оставив темные следы на серой поверхности.

Треснул — и скользнул вниз.

Дагмор прыгнул вперёд, сбив удар копья наручником и перехватив древко левой рукой — в то единственное мгновение, когда орк замер от неожиданности. В броске вогнал ятаган в основание широченной шеи Бургаша. И полетел вместе с орком вниз.

Тот был ещё живой и удивленный, когда они рухнули на нижний уступ, и Дагмор — всей тяжестью прямо на него.

Первый удар смягчился, а потом его швырнуло прочь, и он покатился кувырком, думая лишь, что опять остался без оружия. Лишь бы не снова к обрыву... Звонко пробренчало по камням древко копья. Голова гудела, тело вспыхивало болью.

Он пытался подняться, вышло лишь с четвертого раза.

Копье. Орочье копьё. Ятаган. Что угодно. Острый осколок камня лег в руку, он стиснул его и, наконец, встал, опираясь на стену уступа.

Бургаш лежал, раскинув руки, теперь уже бесповоротно погасший, ятаган так и торчал из него рукоятью вверх.

Дагмор с благодарностью погладил серый, выветренный базальт. Поискал глазами орочье копьё, разглядел среди обломков и заковылял к нему. Оружие и опора — лучшего сейчас желать невозможно... Сел его подобрать — и долго сидел без единой мысли, опираясь на копьё и наслаждаясь неподвижностью. Последние крупные звёзды медленно ползли по небу вокруг острия копья. Где-то внизу пела вода. Он дышал, и чуть пыльный после обвала воздух казался сладким, как дома. Как очень далеко, на северных склонах Пелори, где тоже видны звёзды...

Посмотрел вверх.

Серп Валар уже ушел за склоны Аглона, на юге еще горел Карниль, в рассвете держался бледный Небесный Меченосец — и он засмеялся устало, радуясь этому свету и этому камню. Кажется, упади сюда его голова — успел бы посмеяться тоже.

Потом тревога рванула его изнутри когтем. Слишком привычная, прижившаяся, спасавшая раз за разом... Нельзя отдыхать, твердила она. Уйти. Скрыться. Замести следы.

Он поднялся, прислушался — и двинулся на пение воды. Там его потеряют. Остановился возле орка. Стоило бы взять его плащ, перевязать заново ноги, да и рану на боку...

Он вдруг подумал об этом с отвращением. Все же наклонился и вытянул из-под лежащего плотную серую ткань. Не орочье, понял он вдруг. С плеч эльда.

«Надеюсь, тебя содрали в горячке драки, а не с мертвого...» — подумал он, кое-как обмотав плащ вокруг пояса. Но надежда невелика.

Перевел взгляд на Бургаша.

— Дурак зеленомордый, — пробормотал Дагмор. — Не утащил ведь меня в Ангбанд, а почему, уже все равно. Сбереги там свою фэа от Моргота... если она есть.

Ему стало смешно от себя, а впрочем, никто не слышит эти глупости. И он заковылял в сторону склона, с трудом переставляя ноги.

Смешно, но идти прямо было терпимо, а вот необходимость сворачивать, что вниз по склону, что вместе с тропой, ужасно возмущала. Но у подножия склона журчала речка, он слышал ее голос, словно в тумане и брел на него, медленно переставляя ноги. В глазах потемнело раз, другой... что-то закружилось вокруг него...

И он с размаху уткнулся лицом в очень холодную воду. Рука еще стискивала копье, пальцы закаменели на древке, он даже не смог сразу разжать их, и приподнялся, опираясь на костяшки пальцев. Тумана вокруг не было. Он лежал в воде у самого берега.

Перевернулся, медленно сел.

В этом месте река чуть разбежалась в ширину по базальтовой плите, замедлив течение. Он плеснул в лицо. Напился. Каждое движение требовало огромного сосредоточения... Сполз немного поглубже и просто лег в холодную воду, раскинув руки, по-прежнему сжимая копьё. Вода обволокла его, смывая пыль и кровь, продолжая петь, и невнятно перекликалась с последними утренними звёздами. Звёзды Варды молча улыбались сверху, и от этого становилось немного легче.

Хватит ли сил вымыться получше? Он был уверен лишь в том, что в холодной воде не уснет. Хотелось стать чистым, хотелось вовсе содрать с себя драную грязную шкуру и надеть новую, только где ее взять?

...Хватит ли сил подняться на перевал, за остальными?..

Склон тихо звучал, Дагмор, наконец, расслышал это и насторожился. Где-то наверху все громче стучали копыта, звук смещался то правее, то левее — это же тропа петляет по склону... Ненадолго шум стих — едва ли не там, где он дрался в последний раз, а затем вернулся, и копыта многих лошадей загрохотали по камням, устремляясь прямо к воде. Прямо к нему.

Он отбросил чужой мокрый плащ, чтобы не помешал, сел в воде. Встал на одно колено. И медленно поднялся, понимая, что без копья вряд ли сможет даже идти.

Казалось, он стоял на горячих углях.

Всадники возникли на переломе склона, там же, где шел он.

Серые в яблоках некрупные кони легко спустились вниз и вынесли на берег реки три десятка эльдар в серебристых плащах. Светлые волосы виднелись из-под капюшонов, лиственный узор мелькал на сапогах и полах одежд...

Синдар. Дориатские синдар. Не слуги Моргота!

Он засмеялся, когда в него нацелилась разом дюжина стрел.

Самый рослый из всадников оружия не достал. Направил коня к кромке воды, откинул капюшон — очень спокойное и уверенное лицо у него было. Радостное даже. Необычайно большой лук из темного дерева высился за его плечом.

— Я Белег Куталион из пограничной стражи Дориата. Назови себя, нолдо, — сказал он. 

Рот упорно кривился в усмешке, сдержать ее не удавалось. Особенно при виде испуга на лицах некоторых синдар.

— Никогда не слышал. Я Дагмор. Воин Дома Феанора, — сказал он на наречии серых эльдар. Он знает, и пусть они знают. Хитрить больше нет сил.

— За тобой охотились орки.

— Я их убил.

— Сколько вас было всего?

— Двадцать два. Синдар, нандор и трое нолдор.

— Что с ними произошло? — продолжал спрашивать тот.

Так. Шанс для остальных. И плевать, что синдар не опускают оружия.

— Скрылись в скалах у перевала, я с одним из воинов увлек орков за собой. Он погиб. Остальные должны быть живы!

— Я понял, — кивнул предводитель серых. — И отправлю дозор им на подмогу. Но ты забрел на наши земли, воин Дома Феанора. Отдай оружие.

— Иначе что? — не удержался Дагмор, продолжая усмехаться.

Опустившиеся было стрелы вновь нацелились ему в лицо.

— За преступления Дома Феанора и его верных им запрещен вход на земли Дориата и в окрестности. Отдай оружие, или будешь убит, — сказал Белег на удивление спокойно, просто предупреждая.

Дагмор неудержимо захохотал. Смех рвался наружу, как вода из пробитой бочки. Сложившись пополам, он никак не мог вдохнуть от хохота, хотя рядом вспороли воду две стрелы.

Невысокий всадник в капюшоне вскинул руку, останавливая стрелков. Мелькнул синий рукав его одежд. Белег спешился и шагнул Дагмору навстречу, глядя ему в глаза.

Все ещё смеясь, тот перевернул копьё, воткнул в речное дно. Острие скрежетнуло по камню и застряло. Схватился за живот — от смеха стало больно и едва хватало воздуха.

— Напугай меня... чем-нибудь... другим! — выдохнул Дагмор наконец, едва способный говорить.

— Следуй за мной.

Он разжал ладонь, сделал несколько шагов — и очень пожалел о копье. Хороший был посох. Нет. Он не упадёт еще раз. Не дождетесь.

— За лошадьми не побегу, — сказал Дагмор в спину предводителю синдар. — Лучше стреляй сразу.

Река заставила его ненадолго забыть о боли в ногах, но сейчас, казалось, он шел по битому стеклу или колотому льду.

Несколько возгласов изумления донеслось от окруживших его синдар. Что они там увидели? А, должно быть, его спину.

— Только перенесенные испытания извиняют твою грубость, — сказал другой синда.

— Это ещё не грубость, — бросил Дагмор. Даже оглядываться на говорившего не стал, только усмехнулся.

Донеслись обрывки фраз:

— Никто не повезёт его...

— ...жестоко заставлять далеко идти...

— ...встанем лагерем на той поляне...

Злость поднималась внутри.

— Воины Тингола... так боятся безоружного... что не могут луки опустить? — спросил Дагмор, переводя дыхание.

— Мы не доверяем убийцам, — жёстко отозвался кто-то.

Предводитель обернулся, жестом велел воинам молчать.

— Долго был в плену? — этот спокойный синда начал Дагмору нравиться. Если что, убьет быстро.

— Со второго... года Солнца.

— Прорыв к Ангбанду?

— Да.

По лбу поползла капля пота. Ноги ломило. Нет, с него хватит...

Белег поднял руку, призывая спутников остановиться, за несколько мгновений до того, как Дагмор открыл рот, чтобы потребовать отдыха или казни на месте.

— Мы встанем здесь, — сказал он. — Ответь ещё на два вопроса, и можешь отдыхать.

— Я пока не отказывался... отвечать, — сказал Дагмор, тяжело садясь на траву посреди пологого склона. Почти падая. Но все же ещё не падая.

На него рудным пластом наваливалась неудержимая тяжесть.

— Не стоит отказываться в твоём положении, — предупредил Белег.

Дагмор засмеялся снова. Коротко.

— Я могу все, — сказал он, чувствуя, как все тело тяжелеет. Вот-вот начнет заплетаться язык. — Молчать. Послать вас на Север и в горы. Вам нечем напугать меня.

— Торопишься умереть, воин Феанора? — спросил уже знакомый жёсткий голос, и тут Белег довольно резко приказал тому замолчать.

— Не думаю, что тебя легко напугать, — сказал предводитель синдар.

— Я отвечаю ради спутников.

— Расскажи, где их оставил.

Это было важно, и Дагмор медленно, восстанавливая в памяти, описал участок северной тропы к перевалу и столбы пятнисто-серых скал, куда забрались беглецы.

— Достаточно, — поднял руку Белег, когда Дагмор пустился заплетающимся языком называть цвета и породы камня на повороте тропы, для пущей точности. — Я знаю это место. И последнее...

«Спать хочу. Наконец-то я хочу спать. Убиться, как я хочу спать»...

Все стало просто, понял Дагмор. Его судьба определилась. Его эльдар спасут, если они живы. Его могут убить по слову Тингола, но мучения больше не грозят. Разве что смертельная скука в ожидании приговора. Это называется... Да, пожалуй, безопасность. Тело осознало ее и властно потребовало пощады.

Больше нет ни одной причины его мучить. Особенно когда трава такая мягкая и туман опять наползает, словно покрывало...

Его встряхнули за плечо.

— Ответь, воин Феанора. Ты сражался в Альквалондэ? Ты убивал ради кораблей?

Дагмору потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы просто понять вопрос. Заданный вдобавок очень тихо.

— Да. На мне... есть кровь сородичей. Белег... — Он с досадой тряхнул головой. — Станете судить и казнить — не будите.

Уткнулся, наконец, в эту чудесную траву и закрыл глаза.

*

— Второй день — это чересчур, — подумал вслух Белег. — Не хотел бы бросать его среди леса, и тем более — везти куда-то спящим.

— Если то, что мы поняли — правда, это не чересчур, — возразила Лутиэн. — Как бы ни был дух силен, тело может требовать покоя. Дух после многих испытаний — тоже. Ты же не требовал бы от Маэдроса Феанариона быстрого выздоровления?

— Старшего Феанариона пытали годами, он долго и встать не мог. А этот сумасшедший бежал и дрался, как драуг.

— Поверь, работа в рудниках Моргота тоже пытка. Монотонная, способная растянуться на много десятилетий. Я как целитель знаю, что она делает с телами и душами.

— Королевна, мы можем лечить его, сколько сочтем нужным, но что, если король сочтет нужным воздать кому-то за сделанное Феанором и его верными полной мерой?

— Он спас почти дюжину наших сородичей. Отец не будет настолько несправедлив.

Белег взглянул на нее в упор.

— Знаешь ли ты, почему король не отозвал согласие отдать Аглон и восточные земли уцелевшим сыновьям Феанора?

— Потому что все равно не сможет их защищать. Ничего не изменилось.

— Тингол приказал нам, своим военачальникам, разузнать обо всех оставшихся силах Феанарионов, — сказал Белег медленно. — Не будь разгрома у Ангбанда, и задумываться бы не стоило. Но их осталось не больше трети прежних войск. И король размышляет и подсчитывает силы. Наши — и те, которые они приведут ближе к нашим землям. В отдалении от всех прочих нолдор.

— Ты не говорил мне раньше, Белег...

— Я нарушаю приказ Тингола, сообщая тебе.

— Храбрость этого безумца тебе так по душе?

— Не только. Королевна, я впервые увидел воина сыновей Феанора в деле. Возмездие подобным ему даже при численно близких силах — очень плохая затея. Уже не только потому, что лить кровь эльдар ещё раз — само по себе страшно, даже возмездия ради.

— Моя мать никогда не поддержит такого решения. И я, когда о нем станет известно.

— Госпожа Мелиан... Очень любит короля. Я не помню, чтобы она противоречила ему хоть в чем-то, — сказал Белег задумчиво. — Никогда. Она тоже молчит. И может молчать впредь.

На лицо Лутиэн опустилась тень.

— Но и такой причины возразить я прежде не припомню. Она не промолчит. Осуждать убийство сородичей и готовиться к нему же...

— Не осуждать. Прийти в ярость... — сказал Белег.

— Не могу это осуждать.

— ...И остаться жить с нею вместе.

— Разве ты ни разу не видел их в деле прежде? — Спросила Лутиэн, помолчав. — Ты воевал, ты был на их праздновании Воссоединения. И даже обычные их воины на такое способны?

— Воевал, но не рядом с нолдор. А на празднике все радовались жизни, даже старшие Феанарионы, говорят, улыбались.

— ...Он мог промолчать, — сказала Лутиэн, продолжая размышлять. — Назвать только имя. Не ответить тебе.

— Мы бы все равно спросили, чей он верный. Не сразу, так позже.

— Он мог ответить только нам.

— Да, — признал Белег, — это все усложнило. Саэрос готов был убить его сразу.

Прошелестели торопливые шаги, юный синда откинул полог шатра.

— Мой командир, ты велел сообщить, когда пленный действительно проснется.

Предводитель пограничной стражи нахмурился, снова услышав слово «пленный». Лутиэн тоже.

*

Кажется, его куда-то несли и даже окунули снова в воду, а потом что-то громко стучало. Кажется, он поднимался раз, и упал снова. При этом он не видел снов и был очень рад.

Пробуждения он тоже не запомнил. Только понял вдруг, что лежит с открытыми глазами, разглядывая перекошенную стену и пытаясь понять, что перед ним такое.

От этого стало привычно неловко. Вспомнилось, как он после бунта едва понимал, что с ним делали целители, настолько болью отшибло ум.

Чтобы развеять мерзкое воспоминание, он протянул руку и коснулся неровной стены — та подалась под пальцами. Просто плотная ткань. Вокруг него — стенки низкого шатра.

А потом он понял, что лежит без одежды, укрытый такой же плотной тканью, смутно вспомнил, как его окатывали водой — и уши так и полыхнули.

Рауговы синдар! Нет бы оставить лежать на траве!!

Будь он Майтимо, спасённый родичами со скалы, проще было бы терпеть, да и когда его самого вытаскивал Эльгаэр почти из Мандоса, ничто не стесняло. Но здесь, рядом с холеными синдар, без одежды, не будучи лежачим раненым, он себя почувствовал особенно ободранным и грязным. Когда стоял перед ними с копьём в руках и видел нацеленные в себя стрелы, было плевать. Но принимать от них помощь... Особенно если ему все же решат оттяпать голову...

Выдохнув сквозь зубы, он медленно сел. Увидел свои ступни, обмотанные полосами чистой ткани, и почувствовал запах лечебного бальзама. Увидел, что наручника на левой руке больше нет — и очень смутно вспомнил, как его сняли. Тело одеревенело так, что раздайся при движении громкий скрип, он бы не удивился. Но болело меньше, чем он ждал. Свежие рубцы на рёбрах и поперек груди уже закрылись и не кровоточили, бальзам был тому причиной или долгий лечащий сон, уже неважно. Синяки покрывали тело, словно он сделался пятнистой лесной кошкой.

Снаружи стоял ясный день, солнце просвечивало в щели у входа. Возле себя Дагмор нашел большую чашку воды и одну маленькую лепешку — думают, что он долго голодал, ну, почти верно думают... Или пожадничали? Тьфу, пропасть.

Отломив кусочек, он задумчиво смотрел на него какое-то время, не решаясь положить в рот. А когда попробовал — едва поверил снова, что еда бывает настолько вкусной.

Лембас. Настоящий. Не иначе, этот Белег вхож к королеве Мелиан, если ему дают с собой в дорогу лембас! Вкус напомнил уже совсем далёкие времена до войны и затмения. Казалось, эти крошки тают во рту, возвращая силы.

Он бы лег снова, но полог колыхнулся, внутрь заглянул хмурый юный синда, бросил «с тобой хотят говорить» — и убежал.

Часть Дагмора мрачно твердила, что для свободных синдар это пустяки, и он им не обязан ничем. Другая часть вредно напомнила, что давать ему лембас и укрытие тоже никто не обязан, особенно родичи тэлери, и стоит говорить с ними немного любезнее. Он ещё слушал этот глупый спор, когда Белег откинул полог маленького шатра, вошёл и по-хозяйски сел напротив, скрестив ноги.

Рука у Дагмора так и дернулась выхватить удачно оказавшийся рукоятью к нему чужой нож. Он сам остановил движение на полпути, и Белег встречное — тоже.

— Привычка?

— Да. Удачу надо ловить, а орков пугать.

— Осторожнее здесь... с привычками, — предупредил страж границ.

— Если тратишь на меня настоящий лембас, убивать сейчас не собираешься. — Усмехаясь, Дагмор обмотал покрывало вокруг бедер, завязал узлом. Сел прямо.

— Не собираюсь, — согласился Белег спокойно. — Ты мало ешь.

— Это много. Что с моими эльдар?

— Охотники нашли их. К вечеру будут здесь.

— Уже! Так просто?.. — вырвалось у него.

— А что ждал ты?

— Недоверия. Долгой проверки.

— Я не доверяю только словам, — кивнул Белег. — Но мы наткнулись на тело синда возле перевала, двинулись вниз по следам орков, находили их трупы один за другим. Ты бежал и не один, мог сказать правду в остальном. И... Дом Феанора по-прежнему сражается против Моргота, несмотря ни на что. В этом я могу быть уверен. Это помимо того, что я не услышал в твоих словах лжи.

Дагмор скомкал покрывало.

— Его звали Хитуэн, дориатец. Он меня еле терпел, но молчал. Работал и дрался рядом.

— Как он погиб?

— Уводил орков от остальных вместе со мной. По следу пустили волка. Догнали нас, убили его.

— А ты?

— Орки решили сыграть в догонялки. С безоружным, — он усмехнулся.

— Радуешься?

— Радуюсь. Чужая злая глупость дала мне шанс. А драка... я или сдох бы свободным, или свободным выжил.

— Иные из нас думали увидеть рауга в конце следа. Не боишься сам уподобиться орку, вырастив в себе столько злости?

Вопрос был таким спокойным, что невероятно бесил. Пришлось даже выдохнуть пару раз перед тем, как отвечать.

— Слушай, Белег Куталион, — сказал он сквозь зубы, — я не знаю, на чем бы держался ты сам, когда от тебя требуют ковать оружие против своих, или спускают шкуру за отказ, или когда рубишь камень год за годом, а рядом кто-то умирает то и дело, или кого-то убивают за то, что плохо работает или не понравился надзирателям! Я держался, чем мог. Яростью. Злостью. Чужой помощью. Желанием вытащить тех, кто мне помог.

«Сказал бы — гордостью, но гордость там отшибают неплохо. Как я хочу дать тебе в глаз, чистюля, словами не описать... Но я твой должник».

— Считаешь меня темной тварью — убей. Но тогда ты зря тратил лембас. Или отпусти драться с Врагом дальше. Если вправе.

Белег это выслушал все с тем же спокойствием и снова спросил:

— За что дали имя Дагмор?

Ну да, с такими именами не рождаются...*

(Прим. * Дагмор — «темный убийца»)

«Я его должник», — снова сказал он себе, посмотрев на перевязанные ступни и половинку лембаса. — «Если не за себя, то за своих».

— После неудачного бунта. С десяток эльдар вместе со мной после него прятались в старых штреках, убивали орков и искали выход. Навели страх. Тогда сверху снова привели гауров и отловили. Я выжил после наказания — опять отправили рубить руду. Но теперь меня боялись надзиратели и не смели убивать для развлечения тех, кто был со мной на одной цепи.

Белег смотрел и слушал очень внимательно, изучая Дагмора с головы до ног словно заново.

Так, не все же Белегу задавать вопросы!

— Скажи, страж Дориата, что происходит с Домом Феанора? Последним вестям, которые до нас дошли, больше двух лет.

— Была договоренность, чтобы Феанарионы основали укрепления к востоку от Дортониона, — ответил Белег. — Она остаётся, на Восточных Вратах или Аглоне однажды встанет их крепость. Маэдрос возглавляет свой Дом. Маглор и двое младших живы. Больших сражений не было в последние годы.

— Благодарю. — Слишком кратко, но вряд ли можно ждать многого. И вряд ли стоит спрашивать подробнее.

— Хотел бы снова встать рядом с ними? — Вдруг спросил Белег.

— После такой дурости...

Дагмор осекся.

— После разгрома под Ангбандом я не слишком верю в их таланты военачальников, — сказал он, понимая, что размяк от благодарности и сказал лишнего. — Не хочу. Но должен. И, если начистоту... Где-то ещё мне места не будет.

«После Ангбанда, пожалуй, тоже. Синдар и нандор опасаются беглецов, говорили они, не ко Вторым же или Третьим... Ты отлично разговорил меня, добрый и заботливый Белег Куталион. А я — болтливый дурак!»

— И не остался бы с товарищами по несчастью? — добрый, заботливый Белег смотрел сейчас пронзительно и цепко.

— В лесах нандор, гонять белок!? — фыркнул он. — Среди синдар, которые будут помнить и напоминать? Нет. Если вечером я их увижу живыми...

«То я свое дело сделал».

— ... то мне довольно. А Врага надо бить, пока есть силы.

Нет, теперь удача отвернулась, и разговор его не вывел.

— Кто ты, Дагмор? — спросил Белег негромко.

Он пожал плечами. Лгать серым — не то, что допросчикам Ангбанда.

— Ты не простой воин. Говорил со мной как равным. Судишь глав своего дома.

— Ангбанд научил дурному, — усмехнулся Дагмор. — Там неважно, военачальник или простой воин сидит с тобой на одной цепи. Там важно, чтобы сейчас он помог встать тебе, а в другой раз ты ему. Там важно, что отчаяние кано Маглора, пославшего войска биться о двери Ангбанда, привело к гибели тысяч и плену многих сотен. Только со мной на одной цепи приковали больше сотни, когда гнали внутрь. Я и в лицо Феанарионам скажу, что думаю!

— Назови свое настоящее имя.

В горле Дагмора застряли оба имени сразу. Как при допросе _там_.

— Я думаю, ты был среди военачальников сыновей Феанора, — подвёл итог Белег. — Ты привык командовать и отвечать за своих. И пугать тебя мне нечем, да я и не хочу. Но я должен знать твое настоящее имя. А главное, я должен знать, что ты не был сломан в Ангбанде и не несёшь в себе зла. Что мы здесь решаем судьбу свободного эльда. А раз ты не простой воин, сломать тебя пытались непременно.

— Считаешь, и сбежать мне дали нарочно? — процедил Дагмор сквозь зубы. — Нам всем?

— Нет, не считаю. Но ты всерьез думаешь, что мои опасения напрасны?

Он очень хотел сказать да, швырнуть в лицо этому чистюле.

«Взять их!», — снова звучит у него в ушах голос темного майа, и снова на вожаков бунта, собравшихся в штреке, спускают волков. Они все там, они все на виду, кто предал их — Дагмор уже никогда не узнает.

Снова в мастерских кричит безостановочно Линдор, обещая рассказать что угодно, лишь бы его не тронули, Дагмор своими руками ломает ему шею, и тот вдруг смотрит с благодарностью ещё несколько мгновений...

— Не думаю, — бросает он и замолкает.

— Сейчас придет целитель, который лечил твои ноги, — заключил Белег, поднимаясь. — И не пренебрегай лембасом. Не то я решу, что он стал тебе невкусен. Говорят, сломанные Морготом от него плюются.

— Да ты! Да ты!! — задохнулся Дагмор, не зная, как коротко объяснить, что наелся не меньше, чем до завтра.

— Да ты раугов обжора! — бросил он вслед синда.

Белег, сволочь, ещё засмеялся, уходя.

Затем вошёл целитель в широком сером плаще с прорезями для рук. Вошла.

Дагмор мысленно взвыл и попытался замотаться в остаток покрывала, чувствуя каждый уродливый шрам на шкуре, каждое пятно ещё не сошедшего старого ожога на щеке и каждую частицу недосмытой грязи. Клеймо на груди зазудело так, словно его поставили совсем недавно. Провалиться бы сквозь землю...

Потому что даже с полускрытым капюшоном лицом целительница казалась невероятно хороша. Подбородок и губы ее словно Вана из цветочных лепестков сложила, а коса на грудь ей спускалась иссиня-черная, толще кулака.

— Да вы тут с ума посходили, что ли? — вырвалось у него.

Губы синдарской красавицы отвердели.

— Я ещё слова не успела тебе сказать...

И голос у нее нежный и теплый. Хорошо, что не слышал, как она поет.

— Я успел. Я что, должен пустить себе в голову нежный цветок из-за вашего забора, ковыряться в воспоминаниях о том, как режут орков, рубят эльда живьём на куски и травят волками? — Дагмор с трудом сдерживал желание вскочить и убежать.

«Белег, сволочь драугова, убоище, скотина, ты меня пугать не хотел!? А удалось!»

— Ты решил меня оскорбить в благодарность за лечение? — отозвалась синдэ холодно. Мягкий голос зазвенел льдом. Сжала косу, стал виден синий рукав одежд. — Я ученица Мелиан, а не ребенок. Я лечила раненых и бежавших из плена уже много лет, ещё до закрытия Дориата. Я осмотрела твои раны, пока ты спал, и видела все, что ты пытаешься прятать. Не думала, что придется напоминать храброму воину, что боевые шрамы его не позорят.

— Боевые — нет!

— Они все получены на твоей войне с Морготом. Или тебе есть что скрывать?

— От тебя — да, — отрезал Дагмор. — Я стерплю, если мужчина увидит воспоминания о том, как я ору от боли и порой прошу пощады, и о том, как я убивал в темноте и как чуть не сдох сам в луже крови и грязи. Мужчине можно обещать голову оторвать за болтовню об этом. Но тебе я не хочу угрожать, и не хочу сгореть перед тобой от стыда.

Синдэ невозмутимо села, скрестив ноги, как до этого Белег.

— Здесь нет таких целителей-мужчин, Дагмор. В другом отряде тоже. Но главное, я не собираюсь рыться в твоих воспоминаниях. Мне хватит лишь соприкосновения, чтобы узнать достаточно. На первый раз я готова простить твою грубость. От беглеца из Ангбанда мы не ждём учтивых речей. Но других оскорблений я не потерплю.

Кажется, его лицо запылало, как от жара костра.

— Сожалею, — заставил он себя выговорить. — Нет. Мне будет сложно удержать это под замком.

— С другими целителями, не учениками Мелиан, удержать что-то под замком будет ещё сложнее, Дагмор, — сказала она мягче. — Подумай об этом. И о том, хочешь ли ты сам узнать ответ, и не боишься ли его.

— Был бы рад сказать, что не боюсь ничего, — он снова стиснул ткань в кулаке. — Увы. Но боюсь я только плена, а не того, о чем говоришь ты.

— Подумай об этом, — сказала она ещё раз, поднимаясь и выходя.

Дагмор остался наедине с пустой чашкой, половиной лембаса — и с чувством того, что он на редкость злой дурень. Вот рауги принесли проклятых синдар, даже целителя с собой не могли обычного взять, вместо этой стальной нифредили!

Выругавшись шепотом, он лег, завернувшись в свое покрывало. И лежал без движения, отгоняя назойливые мрачные воспоминания, пока солнце не опустилось и не раздался перестук копыт, возвестивший о возвращении другого отряда синдар, с беглецами.

Шатер Дагмора снаружи стерегли двое, и выйти ему не дали. Один страж говорить не пожелал, второй был добросердечнее и спросил, что он хочет узнать.

— Среди беглецов были ещё двое нолдор. Они живы?

— Я узнаю, — сказал страж. — Если не будешь пытаться покинуть шатер.

И Дагмор нехотя подчинился.

Сделки, хмуро подумал он, закинув в рот ещё крошку лембаса. Сделки здесь возможны, но предложить ему нечего. Скверно. Потому что после отдыха и драгоценного лембаса начинают прибывать силы и возвращается желание жить, будь оно неладно, а что с ним будет, ещё не решено.

Казалось, про него все забыли. Солнце опускалось за горы невероятно долго, и сумерки почти закончились, когда вновь послышались шаги и появился Белег, придерживая что-то под плащом.

— Я рад передать, что почти все твои спутники уцелели, — сказал он. — Мне сказали, ты волнуешься о них.

— Все живы? А двое нолдор? — спросил Дагмор, не в силах сдержать беспокойства.

— Нолдо по имени Нарион и нандо Ласэдин тяжело ранены волком, их несли на носилках. Нандо Куэлин погиб. Остальные целы или хотя бы на ногах.

...А до этого Нарион едва не погиб, вытаскивая Куэлина из расщелины под водой, а до того — приняв вину за недоработки Дагмора, пока готовили побег, а ещё до того... Глупец, сумасброд!

Стой. Сделка. Они идут на сделки, несмотря на то, что назвали Первый Дом преступниками. Но так быстро!..

Да, решать придется прямо сейчас.

— Я обязан Нариону своей рауговой жизнью. Спасите его, и... Тогда я буду говорить с целителем, раз вам это нужно, — сказал он, словно прыгая в ледяную и очень грязную воду.

— Я рад слышать, — сказал Белег, помолчав. — И будет ещё лучше, если все же назовешь свое имя.

— Моррамэ, — бросил он, чувствуя, что врать получается скверно. В Ангбанде это звучало куда убедительнее и искреннее.

— Здесь не Ангбанд, Дагмор, — Белег говорил даже сочувственно, и Дагмор невольно проверил прочность своей аванирэ. Все было в порядке!

— Я сейчас слышу, как ты лжешь, — продолжал Куталион. — И как созвучно лжет Нарион, называя тебя этим именем. Да, я понимаю. Он тоже просил спасти тебя, знаешь ли.

Полог шатра колыхнулся. Там стоят двое, один из которых терпеть не может нолдор.

— Тогда, — сказал Дагмор тихо, — это имя услышит разве что король Тингол.

— Почему? — синда тоже понизил голос.

— Потому что у синдар отличный слух и слишком длинные языки. Сотня нолдор с моей цепи однажды не выдали меня, и я не хочу, чтобы выживших резали на куски за это.

Взгляд Белега стал ещё внимательнее и цепче.

— Обидно такое слышать! Что ж, я тебя понял. Целители сделают все, чтобы спасти Нариона. И он помогал жителям Дориата.

Он откинул плащ и протянул Дагмору свёрток зеленоватой ткани.

— По росту никто не подходит, кроме меня, — сказал Белег. — Штаны и рубашка. Целительница придет утром.

— Или никто не хотел делиться с убийцей, — добавил Дагмор, мрачно усмехаясь. — Благодарю.

Кровь снова бросилась в лицо от неловкости. Он устал быть все время кому-то обязан, и особенно синдар! Но отказаться от возможности прикрыть свои уродливые шрамы от глаз синдарской нифредили... это выше его сил.

Сумрачно кивнув, Белег исчез, а Дагмор поймал себя на глухой, злой зависти к его лёгкости движений, даже сам удивился.

«Надеюсь, это говорит усталость, а не что-то похуже».

Он доел лембас, понимая, что силы лишними не будут, завернулся в покрывало и приказал себе спать. И не воображать, что раз выбрался из рудников, необходимость временами терпеть и ждать куда-то испарилась.

Он подождёт. Чем дольше будут решать его судьбу, тем больше сил к нему вернётся. Неизвестно, можно ли бежать из-за завесы Мелиан, но здесь, как и с Ангбандом, главное — попытаться. А если успеть раньше...

Проснувшись на рассвете, он попросил стражей сопроводить его к реке, и что удивительно, они согласились. Добрел туда и торопливо выкупался и умылся под прицелом двух синдарских стрел. Сидя в холодной воде, оттер грязь песком везде, где смог это сделать, не тревожа свежие рубцы. Надел чистую одежду — впервые за все время. Восхитился этому ощущению. Одежда Белега на нем висела. Заодно он с удивлением понял, что грязь для узника Ангбанда — это защита, лишний способ скрыть лицо, и что полностью умытым и чистым он чувствует себя среди синдар более беззащитным, чем раньше, едва ли не голым, несмотря на штаны и рубашку. Хоть волосами лицо закрывай. Отражение даже подсказало, что остаток ожога на щеке разглаживается и, не пройдет и двух лет, исчезнет. Если будут эти два года.

Впрочем, с таким зажившим лицом их и в Ангбанде могло не быть.

«Я отдохнул и захотел жить. Не поторопился ли?»

Отросшие ниже плеч волосы роняли на рубашку капли воды. Разбитые ступни болели меньше, и идти удавалось почти ровно, только слишком уж медленно. Целительница подошла к шатру одновременно с ним — он видел, как женщина в серой накидке вышла из-за большого шатра в верхней части поляны и спустилась, пока он медленно поднимался. Ее лицо, как и в прошлый раз, оставалось полускрыто, и от этого почему-то было легче. Что бы она ни узнала, они разойдутся, и не нужно будет вспоминать ее.

— Ты все же захотел узнать ответ? — спросила она, садясь.

— Нет. Я изменил решение.

— Почему?

— Решил, что от этого зависит жизнь моего спутника, которому я очень многим обязан. Или я неправ?

— Если ты о нолдо по имени Нарион, его жизнь теперь в безопасности, — сказала она.

— Тогда я готов. И... Я сожалею о вчерашних резких словах.

Он тоже сел, скрестив ноги на манер синдар. Закатал было левый рукав слишком просторной рубахи, чтобы не мешал, но посмотрел на шрам на запястье и поспешно разгладил рукав снова.

— Что нужно сделать?

— Просто дай мне руку и попытайся открыться. А затем посмотри изнутри на меня. Ничего больше.

Он не смотрел ей в лицо — только на руки. И теперь видел, что эти руки умеют держать не только цветы. Что руки привычны к напряжению, на пальцах небольшие уплотнения, и это говорит о частых усилиях, и что на указательном пальце у нее след от кольца для стрельбы из лука. У иной нолдэ руки нежнее.

...И что он пытается тянуть время и не думать о защите, которую не снимал больше двадцати лет ни на мгновение.

— Маленькая дверь. Или окно, — подсказала целительница. — Подумай о них.

— Окно, — повторил он с досадой. Потер лоб левой рукой. Сосредоточился снова.

...Ощутил себя словно бы за глухим забором в темноте. Торопливо укреплённым и заколоченным изнутри забором. Где-то вовне он ещё чувствовал прикосновения прохладных тонких пальцев целительницы — и попытался захотеть взглянуть на это изнутри наружу.

...протереть изнутри стекло, заросшее пылью...

...открыть много лет запертое маленькое окно мастерской, в ней мусор и темнота по углам...

... приоткрыть изнутри большой сундук, в который он забрался...

...отворить изнутри низкую дверь в садовом домике для игр, который давно забросил старший брат...

Глухо. Он пробовал снова и снова.

...дверь каюты на корабле...

...приоткрыть окно своей комнаты...

...или узкое высокое окно в Форменоссэ...

...или маленькую ставню в доме на Митрим...

...которой словно мешает снаружи насыпавшийся снег...

...это не снег, это осыпь...

...осыпались края трещины в потолке штрека...

... если просунуть туда руку и проверить, проходят ли плечи...

...в трещину виден свет далеко наверху, и он протискивается и тянется туда из-под земли...

... медленно и упорно, стараясь лишь, чтобы оставалось место в груди на полвздоха...

...такие трещины зовутся шкуродеры, и главное, не застрять...

...он упорно протискивается все дальше к свету, и солнце безжалостно бьёт ему в глаза, так что он видит лишь на мгновение склон холма и деву в синем платье, а затем пронзительный свет вышибает слезы, и все расплывается, но он вслепую тянется и тянется к нему вперёд...

...пока не касается снова прохладных тонких пальцев...

Своей грязной, ободранной, покрытой кровью рукой.

...Орк наступает ему, лежащему, на пальцы сапогом и давит, ломая, он выдергивает руку, ободрав кожу до мяса, хватает у низкого орка из-за пояса нож и бьёт снизу вверх, вгоняя лезвие врагу в пах по самую рукоять, орк воет так, что в ушах звенит...

...В ушах звенит от собственного крика "Нет! Не надо!.. Не надо!..", уже не хватает дыхания, а кто-то смеётся, и тело словно горит в огне, и снова вспыхивает огненная полоса поперек спины, вгрызаясь вглубь, и пахнет кровью...

... пахнет кровью, у Нариона лицо окровавлено и перекошено, и он все дальше тащит его, и Дагмор шепчет "убей меня, дурень, чего тебе стоит", и тот кричит безостановочно "Убью! Убью, сволочь! Держись!! Только посмей сдохнуть! Приду в Мандос и башку тебе откручу!!"...

...он прыгает, обхватывает орка ногами и крутит ему голову, словно рукоять тяжёлого ворота, шея того хрустит, что-то лопается и брызгает темным...

...темная вода вдруг бьет из стен, мимо него, в трещину, и Нарион исчезает под ней...

...из трещины брызжет туда, наверх, где солнце...

...он поворачивается, как может, заклиниваясь в этой трещине, затыкая поток собой, потому что больше нечем.

Оставляет темноту колыхаться позади, и все, что в ней — тоже.

Тяжело дыша, словно едва вынырнув на поверхность, мокрый от пота.

Ещё стискивая в руке чужие пальцы.

Понимает, что произошло, что не удержал воспоминания — и стыдом его ошпаривает, как из котелка. Горят разом лицо, шея и даже уши. Отчаянно хочется выбежать вон.

"Могло быть хуже, — твердит он себе, скрипя зубами, — могло быть куда хуже..."

Разжимает руку через силу. Вытирает рукавом и вправду слезящиеся глаза.

От его пылающих ушей можно лучины зажигать. А лицо наверняка выглядит так, что имя и называть вслух не надо. Он знает, как это раньше было в зеркале.

И целительница напротив него потирает руку, которую он сдавил слишком сильно.

— Ты не был сломан, — говорит она тихо, прячась в тени капюшона, — морготовой тьмы в тебе нет. Только твоя собственная. Твой кусок рудников, с которым ты привык сражаться в темноте. Который ты унес с собой наружу. Так бывает. И... Ещё другая темнота, которая была с тобой прежде Ангбанда.

Дагмор вспоминает свет солнца за трещиной, и настоящего, и мысленного, закрывает глаза на несколько мгновений. Он знает, из какой темноты выполз и знает, что на нём кровь эльдар. Но первый раз подумал о том, насколько мог к темноте и крови привыкнуть, чтобы мысленное прикосновение обычного эльда показалось... Таким ярким.

Или не совсем обычного? Или это ученичество у Мелиан?

Ему ещё трудно думать связно. Вернуться к этому позже. Говорить трудно, челюсти свело, как от злости. Даже безо всякого «как». Да, этого он и боялся. Так и случилось. И... Могло быть хуже, повторяет он снова и снова.

Вся стройность мыслей, которая была когда-то, потеряна. За броней аванирэ и тела не нужно было ими управлять... Так, наверное, учатся ходить заново после переломов. Осторожно, шаг за шагом.

Маленькая рука синдэ снова касается его собственной на несколько мгновений. Все в порядке, говорит эта рука без слов и соприкосновения разумов.

Он заставил себя дышать размеренно, и ядовитый стыд за себя, державший его со вчерашнего дня, словно бы сделал шаг назад. И даже уши начали остывать. Дело сделано. И он даже не сгорел от этого стыда, как грозил вчера, вот дурень.

Это тоже можно пережить.

Снова вошел Белег, переглянулся с целительницей. Почему-то снаружи раздались удаляющиеся шаги стражи.

— Он цел, — повторила та. — Не сломан Морготом.

— Я рад, — сказал Белег с улыбкой. Снял с пояса флягу, а в руках у него свёрток листьев дикого винограда. Ещё один лембас! Протянул еду и воду.

А затем целительница откинула капюшон.

И Дагмор почему-то подумал о ярком луге в белых и лиловых цветах. Под солнцем. В горах, в начале лета. Чтобы позади луга громоздился ледник, тогда цветы будут ещё ярче. На пологих уступах Пелори были такие места...

Жаль, что она это сделала.

Он перевел взгляд на ее руки. Предпочел бы помнить их.

— Ты говорил, что назовешь свое настоящее имя лишь королю Тинголу, — улыбка Белега неотвратимо сулила подвох, и Дагмор подобрался.

— Да.

— Госпожа Лутиэн, дочь короля Тингола, готова выслушать тебя и принять решение. Здесь и сейчас решать вправе она, — сказал Белег. Теперь — серьезно.

Дагмор успел подумать, что новостей сегодня некоторый перебор, и снова засмеялся. Негромким, кашляющим и долгим смехом.

Отдышавшись, увидел, что Белег ждёт с некоторым удивлением, а целительница и дочь Тингола смотрит... С сочувствием даже. И это снова его дёрнуло неприятно, но уже не так остро.

Он тряхнул головой.

— Что ж, госпожа Стальной Нифредиль, я буду рад, если ты не станешь тянуть с решением. Говорить «к твоим услугам» не буду, толку от меня сейчас... — Выдохнул и медленно, через силу, выговорил:

— Морифинвэ Карнистиро Феанарион. В Митрим синдар говорили — Карантир.

Имя, казалось, должно было заскрипеть, заржавев за эти годы.

— Или был им... Двадцать лет назад, — зачем-то добавляет он.

— Двадцать пять, — поправляет Белег Куталион растерянно.

Брови Лутиэн чуть приподнимаются, она удивлена — но не поражена. Словно успела нечто подобное подумать, но отвергла от недостатка сведений. А вот Белег несколько... Обалдел, припечатывает про себя Дагмор и усмехается.

— Но, но... — говорит Белег, разводя растерянно руками, — тогда получается... В этот раз ты, кажется, не врешь.

Предводитель стражи долго переглядывается с королевной, и кто знает, о чем они думают и говорят. Лутиэн кивает.

— Это правда.

— Хочешь сказать, ты его... Провел? Самого Бауглира? — переспрашивает Белег потрясённо. — Ты двадцать пять лет пробыл неузнанным у него под ногами?

— Я провел? — тихо и зло отзывается Дагмор. Говорить с Белегом было проще, чем с ней. — Да сейчас! Сотня нолдор видели, как меня с обожженным лицом сажают на цепь рядом с ними — и ни один не выдал меня умайар. Пусть даже узнали не все, ожоги были сильные, пусть разглядели не все, сам же Враг своим огнем и дымом постарался! Моей заслуги здесь — с собачий хвост! Врать поучился, не заслуга вовсе! — Он выдохнул, чувствуя, что распаляется. — ...Бауглир, знаешь ли, не бегал осматривать каждую группу пленных. Но... Да. Я сидел неузнанным у него под ногами. А Моррамэ был моим тысячником, стоял рядом и погиб в огненной буре.

— Тогда уверен ли ты, что другие братья...

— Уверен. Тьелкормо... Келегорм и Куруфин стояли прямо там, куда ударил огонь.

«Вспыхнули как факелы, и все, кто был рядом — тоже... Наверное, и Тьелпе... Молчи!»

— Но одежда и доспехи могли выдать тебя!

Терять Дагмору было уже нечего.

— Белег, трусом меня успели назвать свои же братья перед дракой. А я их назвал тупыми баранами в ответ. И надел в битву доспехи без украшений, потому что выиграть такую битву было нельзя. Предчувствий у меня не было, только понимание ошибки. Но и бросить братьев я не мог. Считай, что это трусость, если хочешь.

— Это странно, — согласился Куталион. — Но и трусом я тебя не назову.

Они умолкают. Дочь Тингола тоже молчит, лишь вновь многозначительно переглядываясь с военачальником.

Какое-то время стоит тишина, и только Дагмор медленно пьет воду из белеговой фляги — у него резко пересохло во рту. Нет видимой причины ждать дурного — но он слишком привык к тихой ненависти Хитуэна, и все равно готов услышать худшее.

Особенно теперь, лишившись последней защиты — умолчания.

— Тогда вот моё решение, — Лутиэн выпрямляется. — Ты свободен. В благодарность за спасение жителей Дориата ты и другие нолдор получили нашу помощь. Хотя твоя вспыльчивость может быть опасна в будущем, и тень Ангбанда надо изживать немало лет. Но тебе следует уехать немедленно, покинув земли короля Тингола.

— Немедленно... — хмуро повторяет он, ещё не отойдя от удивления.

— С нами охотились гости из Дортониона, уедешь с ними. Мы с Белегом сохраним твой секрет, о нем узнает лишь сам Тингол. Но перед тем я хочу услышать ответ ещё на один вопрос.

— ...Альквалондэ, — опережает ее Дагмор, чтобы не ждать вопроса как ещё одного приговора.

— Как это было возможно? Для тебя самого, Морифинвэ Карантир?

Он смотрит на ее руки, потому что смотреть во внимательные серые глаза слишком тяжело. Вопросы ее — та ещё глыба камня. Слова не должны тяготить, но спина его ноет, как от тяжёлого груза.

— Ты любишь отца, дочь Тингола?

— Люблю, — спокойно кивает она. — Несмотря на то, что он становится в последние годы горделив и подозрителен.

— Сколько я себя помню, дочь Тингола, — заговорил Дагмор очень медленно, — отец был для нас как ещё один Лаурэлин. Сейчас, наверное, скажут — как другое солнце. Свет, огонь и тепло, которого хватало на всех. Работа его, которая краше песен Макалаурэ, сравниться с нею было невозможно. За мыслью его не поспевали многие старшие и мудрые. За ним хотелось идти на край света. И мы пошли. Сперва — ковать оружие, потому что это интересная идея и новые задачи. Затем в Форменоссэ на север, в изгнание, потому что это было несправедливо. Затем мстить Морготу и готовиться к Исходу. Он зажигал нас — и мы горели его словами и делами, были счастливы их разделить. Он был... Лучшим. Мы любили его больше своей жизни. Разве что Майтимо порой находил решимость ему возражать. Его боль обожгла нас огнем, не хуже собственной. Его слова тоже жгли и пьянили. И когда отец позвал нас в Альквалондэ, мы снова загорелись — и пошли за ним, не зная ещё, насколько далеко.

И снова очень тихо, и ветер колышет полог маленького шатра, а глаза Лутиэн мерцают в сумраке. Лицо ее неподвижно как маска.

— Вести на преступления тех, кто любит и верит тебе безгранично — это или безумие, или предательство доверившихся, — говорит она негромко.

— Нет! — вспыхивает Дагмор мгновенно. Сил на настоящую ярость ещё не хватает, быть может, к лучшему. — Слепых и детей там не было! И если обо мне... Для меня он был прав во всем — до того, как... — Он снова переводит дух и до крови прикусывает губы. — Остановимся здесь. Хватит! Иначе наговорю такого, что королевна трижды пожалеет о своем решении. Я ответил на вопрос!

— Да, — кивнула Лутиэн, голос у нее был невеселый. — Уговор выполнен, и ответ услышан. Но... Мне показалось, или ты ждал от нас несправедливости по отношению к себе и Нариону?

— Справедливость? — Он усмехнулся. — Наверняка среди вас немало тех, кто справедливым счёл бы снести мне голову. Хитуэн предупреждал. А ждать я привык худшего. И почему бы Тинголу не думает о справедливости именно так? Что он скажет, когда услышит эту историю?

«Немедленно уехать, хм».

Ух, что скажет Тингол, понял он вдруг. На квэнья и слов-то таких не было до Исхода.

— Это уже будет не твоя забота, — заметил Белег. — Но ты, думая так, все равно вел беглецов на земли Дориата?

— А что, у меня был выбор? — едко переспросил его Дагмор. — Через весь Ард Гален к горам Эйтель, наперегонки с погоней? В Дортонион, прыгать по скалам вместе с обессилевшими и ранеными, да среди диких орков? Через Восточные ворота в Оссирианд, куда идти выходило вдвое дольше? Половина моих — здешние синдар! Нам и так невероятно повезло выбраться ближе к Аглону и Химрингу, чем к Ангбанду!

Он осекся, чувствуя, что снова напрасно распаляет свою злость.

— А ты?

— Не будь погони, я бы в этих местах уверился, что синдар доберутся домой без помех. Взял бы Нариона с Нимраном и все же ушел бы через Дортонион, на его западный край. К детям Арафинвэ.

— Сумасброд!

Дагмор пожал плечами.

— В этом — вряд ли.

Белег поискал слова, нашел с третьей где-то попытки — и припечатал:

— Вот же... Феанарион!

Дагмора тряхнуло. По спине пробежал холод, он невольно потянулся к поясу, ища хотя бы нож. Снова вспыхнул, залившись краской злого смущения.

«Сколько мне это снилось? Вот и поговорили»...

Отвернувшись, он сделал сразу несколько глотков из фляги, старательно следя, чтобы руки не дрожали. Усталость навалилась такая, словно он опять несколько лиг пробежал. И в этом неловком молчании они вдруг услышали приближающийся к лагерю синдар мерный топот копыт десятков лошадей. 

Белег нахмурился.

— Мы никого не ждём, — начал он, обращаясь к Лутиэн — но та уже встала, растерянная и встревоженная.

— Отец здесь, — сказала она хмуро. — Не знаю, почему, никто о нем не предупреждал.

...Сделалось очень досадно. История могла закончиться хорошо, но должно быть, он исчерпал свой запас удачи досуха.

Или проспал ее.

— У шатра нет стражи, — бросил Белег, торопливо выходя из шатра следом за королевной.

Что он такое ему предлагает?

— Я не стану прятаться по кустам! — крикнул он вслед. Но вряд ли тот услышал его.

Дагмор увидел это невероятно ясно — вот он выбегает из шатра, вот бежит через кусты вверх по склону, пригибаясь и таясь, преследуемый криком ловчего сокола — и вот его, обессиленного, с позором тащат из зарослей следопыты короля Тингола...

Так ясно, словно это уже произошло.

Выругался — и встал на входе в шатер. Не слишком хороший обзор, но и отсюда он видел, как отряд всадников в серых плащах с плеском и грохотом пересекает реку, как взлетают они на склон и растекаются по маленькому лагерю Тинголиэн, одновременно защищая и занимая его. Им понадобилось немного времени, чтобы разобраться. Несколько всадников окружили маленький шатер, наклонив копья, трое спешились. Не охотники — хорошо вооруженные воины в броне. По меркам нолдор — в лёгкой броне, надо сказать.

— Ты беглец с Севера, называющий себя Дагмор из верных Феанора? — на лице говорившего — лёгкое удивление, словно он ожидал увидеть кого-то более впечатляющего.

— Я.

Тот недовольно осмотрелся — без осанвэ можно стало понять, как его возмущает отсутствие охраны. Потом остановил взгляд на перевязанных ногах Дагмора и решил, что нашел объяснение.

— Как только поставят шатры, я доставлю тебя на суд к королю Тинголу. Говорят, ты опасен и уничтожил в одиночку малый охотничий отряд орков, — во взгляде стража была насмешка, которую захотелось стереть.

Дагмор осмотрел его с ног до головы. Представил, как выхватывает красиво отделанный нож у него из-за пояса, приставляет к горлу... Он бы успел.

Страж нахмурился, Дагмор сел обратно на пол шатра, усмехаясь в ответ.

— Да, я это сделал. Не надо бояться меня, воин Тингола, я здесь не первый день и никого ещё не съел.

— Кажется, плен не отшиб тебе ум, — кивнул страж, не ведясь на насмешку. — И даже не укоротил язык.

— Не то, чтобы не пытались.

— Не советую упражняться здесь в остроумии, — страж отвернулся. — Охраняйте его и не вступайте в разговоры.

...Что он не просто прилёг ненадолго, а уснул, Дагмор понял, только когда его окликнули снова. И опять это была не греза, настоящий сон, пусть и недлинный.

— Вставай, — повторил тот же страж. Вот теперь он смотрел с настоящим удивлением. А стоящий за ним синда с волосами цвета пшеницы — с ненавистью.

Он встал, сделал шаг наружу — двое стражей схватили его за руки, быстро связав их впереди кожаным прочным ремнем.

— Остановитесь! — потребовал Белег, возникая рядом. — Он не причинял вреда и подчинялся мне!

— Он опасен, и это приказ короля, — этот голос Дагмор узнал. Тот, кто грозил ему при встрече. — Он добывал оружие у орков, чтобы сражаться, нельзя дать ему шанса выхватить чей-то меч!

— Он в своем уме, — возразил Белег, глядя при этом на стража в доспехах, а не на своего спутника.

— Это приказ короля, — подтвердил тот хмуро. Ему приказ тоже был не по нраву. — Не я добился его.

— И как я не понял сразу. Это же королевские почести, — процедил Дагмор, чтобы хоть что-то сказать, а не скрипеть бессильно зубами.

Одни стражи опустили глаза, другие посмотрели со злостью.

— Ты заслужил и не такие, — сказал синда с пшеничными волосами.

Дагмор посмотрел на него внимательно, подмечая мельчайшие детали облика, чтобы узнать даже в темноте. Отвернулся — и поймал требовательный взгляд Белега. Тот коротко сжал кулак, опустил руку. Не требовалось соприкосновения мыслей, чтобы его понять.

«Держи себя в руках? — повторил он про себя и пожал плечами. — Ты довольно уже сделал для меня и не сможешь сделать большего. Хорошо. Я попытаюсь».

Большой шатер, способный вместить и полсотни эльдар, поставили чуть выше по склону, а остальной лагерь был тих и пуст. Кроме стражи вокруг шатра и нескольких эльдар с лошадьми в отдалении, здесь не было никого. Среди последних входивших мелькнули синие одежды. Даже странно, неужели король Дориата не пожелал говорить с дочерью прежде всего прочего?

...Тингол был так высок, что сидя в резном лёгком кресле, оказался вровень с иными стоящими синдар. Почти вровень с собственной дочерью. Он неприятно походил на Ольвэ, такой же среброволосый, но тяжелее и куда шире в плечах. Если встанет — будет выше Майтимо и даже выше Турукано.

Если возьмёт оружие, будет страшный противник... Против которого можно чудесно обернуть его собственные рост и манеру боя.

Хотя испытать его все равно не дадут, подумал он, потом зацепил взглядом Лутиэн, идущую к отцу, и стало неловко.

Шатер был полон, надо сказать, но смотреть по сторонам не хотелось. Одни пришли поглазеть, другие, несомненно, позлорадствовать, а от Белега и дочери Тингола он и так получил куда больше, чем вовсе мог рассчитывать. Ещё хуже, их доброе дело пойдет крахом, скорее всего.

Вспомнил снова жест Белега. Если сделать то, чего хочется больше всего, и послать Тингола к раугам со входа, Тингол может им и припомнить доброе дело. А ещё есть двое других нолдор, и Нариону хватило ума не кричать, что он верный Феанарионов.

Тингол не отрывал от него тяжёлого взгляда. А, да. Стражи уже поклонились королю, а он — нет.

Не нарочно, не из неуважения.

Просто задумавшись.

Вот смешно-то.

— Нолдо, назвавший себя Дагмор из верных Дома Феанора, — произнес, наконец, Тингол, да так, что он снова почувствовал себя драным и грязным беглецом, едва из подземелий.

Стражи шагнули в стороны, Дагмор остался один посреди шатра.

— Да, — сказал он устало. — Это я. Благодарю за ...королевские почести, Тингол, король Дориата. Не иначе, это награда за то, что я подчинялся воинам госпожи Лутиэн.

Его ведь просили держать себя в руках, а не молчать.

Взгляд короля уперся в кого-то из сопровождающих.

— Этот нолдо опасный безумец, мой король! — повторил упрямо синда с пшеничными волосами. — Он сражался оружием, с легкостью отобранным у орков, я не могу подвергать опасности моих сородичей! Если решение короля будет неблагоприятным, кто знает, не выхватил бы он чужого оружия и не пригрозил им кому-то из нас, чтобы сбежать, прикрываясь им! Мы видели, на что он способен. Я беспокоюсь о тех, кого мы должны оберегать!

Хмурый Тингол жестом велел ему замолчать.

— Мне передали, ты был из приближенных сыновей Феанора, — заговорил король спокойно, словно и не было сказанных перед тем слов. Спокойствие его ничего хорошего не сулило. — Наверняка ты разделял их преступления. И отказываешься назвать свое настоящее имя.

— Неверно, — отозвался Дагмор. — Я не из приближенных сыновей Феанора. И я сказал лишь, что назову свое имя только самому королю.

— Тогда назовись. Здесь и сейчас. Отказываясь от своих князей, ты не станешь лучше в моих глазах.

Что ж. Не выйдет умолчания. Дагмор поймал чей-то внимательный, изучающий взгляд. Его опознают, не сейчас, так позже, будь прокляты слишком хорошо зажившие ожоги, и позориться ложью он здесь не станет. Бессмысленно.

— Я не отказываюсь ни от кого, и стать лучше в твоих глазах мне не грозит. Потому что я сын Феанора, Морифинвэ Карантир, — сказал Дагмор, вскидывая голову.

Увидел, как расширились глаза Тингола — и вспыхнули огнем. Увидел, как тот снова перевел на кого-то взгляд.

Удивленные возгласы побежали по шатру. Темноволосый синда появился слева и посмотрел на Дагмора в упор.

— Мой король, я говорил в Хитлуме на празднике с сыновьями Феанора. Этот и впрямь очень похож на них. Не заговори он сейчас, попытайся скрыть имя, я вмешался бы.

— Благодарю, — сказал Тингол холодно. — Подумать только. И какая же нечисть принесла тебя сюда, сын Феанора?

— Бежал с Севера.

— Вот как!

— Мне уже известно все, — Лутиэн возникла слева из-за щитов королевской охраны. Должно быть, там и стояла, незаметная из-за небольшого роста.

...Лутиэн изложила все холоднее, короче и спокойнее, чем смог бы он сам. Даже о том, как успела расспросить остальных беглецов. Даже о том, почему он отказывался назваться сразу. И только странно было смотреть, как на лице Тингола при этом то и дело сменяют друг друга живое беспокойство — и королевская надменная неподвижность.

— Мое решение было — дать ему уехать, отец, — закончила она. — Он спас твоих подданных. Он и его спутники истребили охотничий отряд. Этого достаточно, чтобы просто позволить всем вернуться домой. Поддержи мой выбор. Прошу тебя.

— Я услышал тебя, — сказал Тингол. — Другие нолдор могут уйти свободно, кто бы ни были. Но это решение я приму сам.

Замкнувшись, Лутиэн отступила.

Вот так, подумал Дагмор, сдерживая усмешку. Хитуэн, ты был прав. Кое-кто проспал свою удачу, добросердечную Тинголиэн.

Хотя бы остальных отпустят. Вот только если его убьют, Нарион не промолчит!

— Под страхом смерти вам и вашим верным запрещен вход на мои земли, — начал Тингол. — И ты знал об этом от других пленных.

— Я вбежал на твои земли, уводя орков от своих товарищей по несчастью, синдар и нандор.

Чем короче он будет говорить — тем меньше лишнего скажет. Тем позже вспыхнет.

— Причина запрета — ваше преступление против моих родичей, короля Ольвэ и его подданных. Твои руки в крови эльдар, сын Феанора. Будешь отрицать?

— Нет, — сказал он.

— Так просто и коротко? — Тингол сжал руки, рассматривая его презрительно и холодно. — Ни гордости, ни сожаления?

Дагмор выпрямился, руки начали тихо ныть.

— Ни гордость, ни сожаления никого не вернут, — сказал он, стараясь остаться спокойным. — Я следовал за отцом, чтобы драться с врагом в Среднеземье. И разделил с ним то, что мы сотворили по пути, и чего уже не исправить. Все, что я могу с этим сделать — драться с Врагом снова и снова. И, кроме мести, — за тех, кто живёт в Белерианде вне Дориата, без защиты невидимых стен. Ради этого я выжил на Севере. Ради этого сбежал.

— Неплохо сказано. Возможно, ты хотя бы сожалеешь.

Это был не вопрос, и Дагмор стиснул зубы, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

— Я готов отпустить тебя при одном условии. — Тингол помолчал. — Покайся на коленях перед народом синдар в совершенном зле, проси прощения — и будешь свободен.

Что!?

Он ждал упрёков, угроз, обвинений... Но не этого!

Собравшиеся в шатре частью притихли, частью, напротив, пораженно заговорили. Дагмор снова запретил себе смотреть по сторонам. Чтобы не подумали, что он взглядом просит помощи.

— Я что, верну этим хоть одного убитого!? — спросил он, с трудом сдерживаясь.

— Ты покажешь этим добрую волю Дома Феанора и готовность искупить совершенное зло, — Тингол был непроницаем.

— Совершенное зло наш Дом искупает с мечом в руке на поле боя! — Дагмор снова почувствовал, как кровь бросается ему в лицо. — Когда меча нет — добываем прямо в бою!! А на колени любят ставить на Севере, тех, кого ноги уже не держат!

И Тингол едва заметно улыбнулся.

— Гордыня важнее любых жертв, верно, сын Феанора?

— А увидеть кого-то на коленях важнее, чем получить помощь и союзников, я верно понимаю? — слова «король за забором», которые просились на язык, Дагмор с трудом, но удержал. — Важнее, чем ещё живые?

— Живым, — был ответ, — нужна защита от вас самих.

— Тогда защити от меня твоих подданных, спасшихся с Севера. И твоих стражей границы — я страшно угрожал им, убив десяток орков по дороге!

— Север, — сказал Тингол тяжело, — проснулся из-за вас.

Дагмор вскинул брови и едва не засмеялся.

— Пока не было вас и вашей войны, — продолжал тот, — мы очищали землю от орков, а Север сидел тихо! Это ваша вражда и месть растревожили враждебную Силу! И ты смеешь говорить о защите?

«Если я выскажу все, моим братьям придется нелегко на восточных землях...»

Тингол ошибался – и стоило попытаться это использовать.

— А я думал, хоть дети Арафинвэ рассказали, с чего все началось, — не удержался он. — Этой Силе не нужны ни поводы, ни основания для войны. Эта Сила погасила свет целой земли потому, что могла и хотела, хотя жила там в мире и спокойствии! Первой пролила кровь – и сбежала туда, где ее власть не ограничит ничья другая! Здесь мы, или нет – из этих подземелий будут лезть только новые орки и твари, жаждущие жрать, властвовать и убивать.

«Хотя возможно, за волшебной Завесой тебе это безразлично, и ты готов остаться на чудесном острове среди охотничьих угодий орков...» — едва не вырвалось у Дагмора. Он прикусил язык, чтобы не сказать это вслух. Тингол смотрел внимательно, стараясь взглянуть и глубже, но учился у жены-майа или нет, а мыслей его лесной король прочесть не мог.

А что на лице все написано – и рауг с этим.

У него вдруг заболело разом все. Перевязанные ноги стало жечь, от неподвижности заныли руки и плечи. И весь проклятый суд показался лишь представлением, устроенным Тинголом для своих верных.

— После плена на Севере любая его угроза покажется тебе неодолимой, — усмешка Тингола стала пренебрежительной. — Многие беглецы выносят с собой этот страх. Впрочем, не будь они слабы – не оказались бы в плену.

— Я точно не стану просить прощения, что не сложился под стенами Ангбанда! — огрызнулся немедленно Дагмор. — Какая досада для тебя, лесной король! Может быть, сложусь там в следующий раз! Если, конечно, выйду отсюда живым!

— Для убийц моих родичей, ответивших на дружбу ударами мечей, и смерть не будет слишком несправедливой, — сказал холодно Тингол. — Особенно — для тех, кто вел их за собой. 

Дагмор скрипнул зубами и снова напряг руки, но ремень был прочным.

— Если ты вел к этому всю дорогу, король, не стоило заходить так издалека. Тебе нужна месть, и ничего другого, иначе ты не предлагал бы мне встать на колени! Так прикажи уже убить меня и остынь! Может, моей жизни для возмездия тебе хватит, и ты моих братьев оставишь в покое! — воскликнул он. — Да и Север порадуется, сколько тварей выживут теперь. Прикажи доделать то, что оркам не удалось!! Порадуй Моргота!

Тишина стала мертвой, только птицы снаружи посвистывали

— Я начинаю думать, — произнес Тингол в этой тишине, — что избавить Белерианд от одного из безумных вспыльчивых глупцов будет не только справедливо, но и разумно.

— Избавил бы меня сразу от такого суда!! — выкрикнул Дагмор. — Прислал бы стражу со словами «отрубим голову завтра», я бы спокойно спал, а не стоял здесь, тратя слова зря! — он вскинул голову, глядя в холодные, яростные глаза дориатского короля.

Как в зеркало.

Тингол встал, громко, на весь шатер, прошуршав серым плащом...

Сбоку беззвучно мелькнули синие одежды, и Лутиэн без труда прошла между королевскими воинами в броне, стоявшими вроде бы плотным рядом. Прошла — и оказалась возле него. В ее руке блеснул короткий нож.

Ремень на запястьях Дагмора скрипнул и распался, холодная рукоять ножа ткнулась ему в ладонь. А она встала рядом.

Тингол замер, протягивая к ней руку, но сказать ничего не успел.

— Пригрози мне ножом, — голос Лутиэн был как стылый осенний ветер в Хитлуме, а глаза непроницаемы. Ужас волной катился по лицам синдар вокруг них. — Тебя выпустят наружу и позволят взять коня. Не будет ни казни эльдар в Дориате, ни новой резни. Хотя бы так глупо, но не будет.

— Ты с ума сошла! — крикнул Дагмор, отталкивая ее и делая шаг назад. Ему почудилось странное эхо, словно кто-то одновременно произнес те же слова.

— Я в рудниках, может, и сдурел, но не озверел же! Да как ты смеешь мне такое предлагать, глупая девчонка! — закричал он в бешенстве. В ушах зазвенело. — Мне! Сыну Феанаро!! Ты лечила меня! Да отойди уже, наконец!

В лицо ему посмотрели острия двух десятков стрел.

Сейчас из меня сделают дырявую мишень, подумал он, напрягаясь и закрываясь рукой, как в поединке. Не опускать глаза. Сейчас!

«От глупца слышу», беззвучно ответили ему. Лутиэн коротко улыбнулась, и не думая уходить. Обернулась к королю.

Тингол стоял собственной статуей, так и тянулся к ней. А смотрел — в глаза Дагмору. Словно дыру в нем проделать хотел.

Тинголовы лучники без приказа опускали луки, один за другим, пока не опустили все до единого.

— Я все думала, как могла случиться усобица в Амане, — сказала Лутиэн звонко. — А потом увидела, как мой любимый отец хочет у меня на глазах затеять вторую — и никто ему не возражает. Государь мудрее и лучше знает, думаем мы, государь справедлив. Государь ранен в самое сердце. Государь рассудит верно. Я сейчас думаю — а если сыновья и верные Феанора считали так же, когда отец повел их захватывать корабли?

Рука Тингола бессильно упала.

— А если бы у них хватило духу спросить — продолжала Лутиэн, — «Отец, что ты творишь?» Вот я, пожалуй, и спрошу. Отец, ты хочешь Вторую резню эльдар в отместку за первую? Это правда?

Дагмор понял: что бы он ни плел вчера, но сгореть от стыда — это не слова. Лицо и уши пылали, как от морготова огня.

Лучше бы из него сделали мишень несколько мгновений назад...

— Это такая справедливость по-королевски? — продолжала Лутиэн. — Выбрать именно того, кто спас от Врага одиннадцать наших сородичей — и выместить на нем твою боль? Ведь твоя боль сильнее всего, она важнее, чем жизни, мой король. Тем более — жизни бывших рабов, которых у нас в Дориате не жалуют... Наверное, Феанор думал очень похоже.

Ауле, лучше бы твой камень расступился прямо сейчас и сожрал его! Пальцам стало мокро, Дагмор взглянул — он сжал слишком короткую рукоять ножа в кулаке, порезался и не заметил.

«Она сейчас уничтожит все. И мою гордость, и его...» — подумал он устало.

Нет, действительно, что сказал бы Феанаро, начни ему возражать не один Майтимо, а хотя бы... Трое? Пятеро?

Проклял бы как предателей. Кто знает, как в Альквалондэ, а в Лосгар, при сожжении кораблей — уже проклял бы. Кого проклянет сейчас Тингол за такое, вот вопрос.

Король Дориата был как мраморная статуя, белым и неподвижным. Полсотни синдар молча смотрели на него, и воздух в шатре, казалось, гудел — не то от напряжения, не то от чужих мыслей. На себе Дагмор чувствовал лишь сочувственный взгляд Белега.

Затем Белег сделал два шага вперёд, к Дагмору. Нет, к Лутиэн. Молча.

За ним двинулся невысокий как подросток, очень худой синда, у которого мелькнули шрамы на руках, под кромкой вышитого рукава, и оставалось только гадать, тот просто побывал у орков в руках, или тоже пережил Ангбанд. А потом ещё кто-то высокий, среброволосый, как сам Тингол. И четвертый. И ещё двое, нет, уже четверо. И ещё один из следопытов Белега. Все это в полной тишине, не возразив ни словом. Горсть синдар на глазах разделилась — не надвое, но по живому.

«Это не про меня. Это против крови...»

Дагмору мучительно хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

Тингол сверлил его взглядом. И кажется, видел сейчас насквозь.

— Убирайся, — сказал он, наконец. — Убирайся с глаз моих и с моих земель! Немедленно!

«Молчи! — требовал его яростный взгляд без малейшего соприкосновения разумов. — Молчи! Или я сам тебя убью!»

Под взглядами всех синдар Дагмор склонил голову перед Лутиэн, повернулся — и медленно пошел прочь, так и сжимая в ладони ее короткий нож.

Вышел из шатра — стража раздалась в стороны, глядя с опаской. Его шатало, как пьяного, на свежем ветру, остудило горящее лицо. И он увидел, что поодаль стоят два десятка нолдор в охотничьих одеждах, беспокойно переговариваясь. Не иначе — дортонионцы, которых упоминала дочь Тингола. А от них стремительным шагом ему навстречу идёт женщина, ее золотые волосы развеваются стягом Третьего дома, и других знаков уже не надо.

— Морьо! Ты?!..

— Я, Артанис, — сказал он устало.

...Среброволосый синда провожал Артанис и казался очень счастливым. Белег — должно быть, пришел проследить. И все. Кроме них только бывшие беглецы, не зная о случившемся в королевском шатре, открыто желали трем нолдор доброго пути. Беспокоились о торопливом отъезде и помогали Нимрану усадить к себе на седло перевязанного и беспокойного Нариона.

— Король потребовал молчать, — сказал Белег, когда уже садились на коней. — Надеюсь, твои пленные сородичи пока в безопасности.

— ...А лет через полсотни их может и не остаться, — отозвался Дагмор. — Если королевский гнев будет слишком силен, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

— Не думаю, — предводитель стражей границы покачал головой.

— Все может быть.

Феанарион обмотал короткое лезвие дориатского ножа остатком ткани вместо ножен и заткнул под рубахой за пояс белеговых штанов. С усилием поднялся в седло, серая лошадка обфыркала его, недовольная запахом крови от перевязанной руки.

— Все может быть, — повторил он.

*

Два всадника в серых плащах подъехали к воротам крепости Южный Эйтель на исходе длинного и очень жаркого дня позднего месяца йаванниэ. Пепельно-серые кони смешанных кровей легко одолели подъем — они выросли на склонах западного Дортониона, бег по горам был для них привычен.

Первый всадник спешился, назвался страже, показал им свиток с печатью Дома Арфина, и они оживлённо заговорили. Он отбросил капюшон, стали видны шрамы на его лице и проседь в волосах. Его сочувственно хлопали по плечам. Второй молча разглядывал из-под капюшона поспешно сложенную стену и темные флаги Дома Феанора на башнях.

Хуже всего было, что крепость оказалась меньше, чем он думал.

Нарион подошёл, хромая, ухватил коня под уздцы.

— Они говорят — близнецы на Ард Гален и вернутся завтра, кано Майтимо заперся в башне с чертежами будущей крепости Аглона и не выйдет допоздна, а кано Макалаурэ с собакой ушел в горы вон по той тропе ещё днем. Он порой там сидит над ущельем, в одиночку или с Хуаном.

— Болтливые какие стражи, — хмуро проворчал Морьо.

— Нет, они просто меня узнали.

— И слишком внимательные!

— Я пойду внутрь и попробую встретиться с кано Майтимо наедине. Под дверью дождусь с письмами. Думаю, сообщение о письме Финдарато его способно ненадолго отвлечь. А ты уже смотришь в горы.

— Да. Не знаешь, пройдет там лошадь?

— До ущелья пройдет, сказали мне. А у тебя письмо, которое его порадует. Причем, и вправду ведь письмо!

Нарион со смехом хлопнул лошадь по шее, и Морьо направил ее вверх по тропе. Узкий проход вился над рекой, то взбираясь высоко под отвесные скалы, то спускаясь почти к воде, к отмелям и намывам, и Морьо все гадал, которое место здесь называется ущельем. А потом увидел его и понял без подсказки.

Стены красноватого в прожилках камня над речкой вдруг вымахнули по обе ее стороны почти вертикально. Сжатая ими река с гулом скакала по уступам почти правильной формы, теряя от верхнего конца разлома до нижнего больше сотни шагов высоты. И серединный водопад набирал высоты шагов в тридцать, светясь золотым в закатном солнце и выбрасывая водяную пыль выше краев ущелья. Кое-где за камень цеплялись изумительной кривизны и толщины карликовые деревца. Нарисовать бы это в красках...

Темную ссутуленную фигуру над обрывом и водопадом было видно издалека.

Что именно он хочет сказать Макалаурэ, или сделать с ним при встрече, Морьо до сих пор не решил. Идей по дороге он перебрал много. Глухая злость порой бродила в нем, и требовала... Чего? Плюнуть в лицо этому безумцу?

Ещё два уступа дортонионская серая полукровка одолела. А затем упёрлась, как собака, всеми копытами, и посмотрела с упрёком — в своем ли ты уме, всадник?

— Вредная ты зверюга, — сказал Морьо ласково.

«Я лошадь, а не коза», — словно бы говорил укоризненный карий глаз.

— Это упущение, — согласился он. — Я подумаю, как его исправить.

Вздохнув, он под презрительное фырканье отправился покорять скалу. Это было нелегко даже в старых, разношенных сапогах Финдарато, в которые подложили мягкие тряпки. Кожа на ступнях была ещё очень тонкая и нежная, а здесь приходилось перебираться с камня на камень. Морьо шел медленно и тяжело, часто отдыхая, свет солнца над ним теплел и наливался красным. Боли он не боялся, но испортить прекрасную работу целителей и ещё раз затянуть выздоровление слишком жаль. Медленно и осторожно, повторял он себе. Какое-то время все будет медленнее прежнего.

Наверху предупреждающе заворчал очень большой пёс. Зацокотал когтями по камням. И вдруг возник из-за поворота, скалясь так предупреждающе и злобно, как добрейший Хуан никогда раньше не делал.

...Захлопнул пасть с лязгом, тоненько скуля. Повернул голову набок.

Морьо в два прыжка добрался до скальной стены и опёрся на нее, чтобы не принять на себя всю тяжесть собачьей радости. И здесь на него обрушился мохнатый шквал. С визгом и лаем.

— Хуан? — раздался сверху неожиданно хриплый голос, непохожий на звучный и чистый голос брата.

Зато Хуан заливался так, что его визг и скулеж, отскакивая от стен, носились уже по всему ущелью.

Мелькнула черная тень. Макалаурэ просто спрыгнул сверху, с высоты этак в пять ростов эльдар. Приземлился тяжело, чуть не упал. Выпрямился... Замер.

— Кано, ты сдурел!! — закричал Морьо, забыв от потрясения напрочь все, что хотел сказать и что хотел обрушить на эту дурную голову.

— Да, — глухо сказал Кано, закрывая глаза. Слезы так и хлынули у него из-под век, покатились по щекам.

Морьо доковылял до него и вцепился обеими руками, с ужасом глядя на брата. Волосы Кано были... Почти белыми они были. Щеки запали, между бровей и возле губ легли глубокие складки. Он словно сделался старше их собственных дедов.

...Словно сам провел в рудниках все эти годы.

— Кано, не смей! — Морьо с силой встряхнул его... обнял, прижал к себе. — Я вернулся. Я здесь!

— Ты? Ты...

— Целый я, — твердо сказал Морьо, и Кано, наконец, неуверенно обнял его в ответ. Словно ждал, что тот растворится в воздухе прямо под его руками. — Я живой. Очень злой, совсем целый и почти здоров. Готов драться дальше. И Амбаруссар по шее дам, болванам, уродам, искаженцам рауговым!

— Замолчи! Хотя нет, не смей...

— И не подумаю, — отрезал Морьо. — Только не кричи на весь замок, что я вернулся. Потом объясню, почему.

— Нельо... Знает?

— Мой оруженосец ему скажет. Я привез тебе от Финдарато письмо. И для Майтимо тоже. Только давай сядем, у меня ноги ещё болят, да потом спускаться! Я все расскажу. И как выжил, и как сбежал. Буду хоть сутки болтать, хоть двое. Мечтать ещё станешь меня заткнуть! Все будет хорошо, Кано...

Макалаурэ молча сгреб его в охапку, перекинул через плечо и потащил вниз, не слушая возмущенных воплей. Без прыжков, осторожно переступая по камням. Двигаясь все легче и точнее с каждым шагом.

Хуан бежал впереди, гордо задрав хвост.


End file.
